You and I
by Hitomi Matsu
Summary: saat rasa sayang persahabatan berubah menjadi rasa sayang yg berbeda. bagaimana Akashi mengungkapkan perasaannya? lalu bagaimana dengan Nijimura yg juga menyukai wanita yg sama?
1. Chapter 1

Sinar matahari memasuki kamarku, membuatku terbangun dari bunga malamku. Akupun terduduk, mengumpulkan kesadaran sambil meremas selimutku. Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat sebuah memo..

_Hari pertama masuk SMP!_

_Hooreeee!_

Mataku membulat langsung, mengingat semua yg tadi malam kurencanakan.

"Mattaku! Aku harus siap – siap!" aku pun langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, bersiap – siap untuk ke sekolah baruku, SMP Teikou.

Chapter 1 : a few years a go (Normal P.O.V)

"Ayah! Cepat bangun!" teriak sang gadis dari dapur, berniat membangunkan ayahnya yg berada dilantai 2. Karna yg di panggil tidak muncul – muncul, si gadis berteriak lagi.

"Ayah! Bangun!" – lalu sosok laki – laki bersurai raven muncul sambil menuruni anak tangga, dan mengucek matanya. Terlihat sekali dia baru bangun tidur..

"hmm~iya.." anaknya yg melihat ayahnya belum siap – siap hanya menggeleng dan berkecak pinggang.

"Mou~! Ayah, kenapa belum siap – siap?" tanya sang anak yg memiliki surai raven yg sama.

"Hooaamm~..Tuan Akashi, menyuruh ayah masuk jam 09.00. dasar kamu ini." Penjelasan sang ayah. Sang anak yg sedang menaruh sarapan dimejapun terhenti sejenak.

"souka~" ujar sang anak yg memasang pose memikir. Sang ayah melihat penampilan anaknya semata wayangnya berbeda dari biasanya. Kali ini ia memakai rok hitam bergaris putih, dengan kemeja biru muda yg dibalut dengan blazer putih dengan pita tali yg melingkar di lehernya, seragam perempuan Teikou Chuggakou.

"dokorode, kamu sangat cantik dan tambah dewasa Tsuyuki – chan. O medetou" ujar sang ayah. Karna mendapatkan pujian, ia langsung memutar – mutar tubuhnya berniat menunjukkan baju seragam yg baru, menandakan dia masuk SMP.

"terimakasih ayah!" ucapnya semangat 45. Sang ayah hanya berkekeh lucu karna sang anak begitu menggemaskan.

"oh iya ayah, kalau tidak salah Sei – kun masuk Teikou Chuggakou juga kan?" ujar sang anak melanjutkan perkataannya yg tadi. Sang ayah hanya tersenyum lembut.

"benar sih dan Tsuyuki – chan, berhentilah memanggil tuan muda Akashi dengan nama 'Sei-kun'. Panggilah dia dengan sesuai ajaran bibi Marine." Ujar sang ayah, sang anak hanya cemberut.

"tapikan sei – kun, maksudku Tuan Muda Akashi, yang menyuruhku memanggilnya seperti itu." Bela sang anak.

"Tapi tetap saja tidak boleh, walaupun Tuan muda Akashi menyuruh seperti itu, kau harus tetap memanggilnya Tuan muda, minimal Akashi – sama." Jelas sang ayah. San anak hanya mengerutkan dahinya,

"bukankah sama saja?" ujarnya, ayahnya pun menggeleng cepat.

"tidak. Itu beda..cepat habiskan sarapanmu." Perintah sang ayah. Sang anak hanya pasrah dan langsung duduk di bangku dan menghabiskan sarapan. Setelah selesai, sang anak meraih tas dan bento yg ia buat. Lalu sedikit berlari menuju depan pintu memasang sepatunya.

"Yoshh! Ittekimasu yo Ayah!" pamitnya ke sang ayah, sang ayah mencegatnya.

"tak pamit ke Ibu?" sambil menunjuk ruangan. Sang Anak (Shiroyumi Tsuyuki) memasang pose 'oh!akulupa!' dan berlari menuju ruangan yg di tunjuk sang ayah (Shiroyumi Kei). Shiroyumi duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Bingkai yg berisi seorang wanita dewasa tersenyum manis di hadapan kamera yaitu ibunya sendiri (Shiroyumi/Shirogane Yumi).

"Ibu, Ittekimasu~" ucapnya lembut. Setelah itu ia bangkit dan sedikit berlari kembali menuju pintu depan, memasang sepatu kembali dan mulai berjalan ke luar. Nampak sang ayah sedang menyirami bunga – bunga kesukaan mendiang istrinya/ Ibunda Tsuyuki. Sang ayahpun menatap Tsuyuki dan Tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah pamit?" tanyanya, Tsuyuki mengangguk mantap.

"Sudah!" sang ayah hanya tersenyum.

"baguslah sana berangkat." Ujar sang ayah, tapi Tsuyuki hanya diam dan tersenyum tidak jelas, membuat sang ayah yg memegang selang air yg masih menyala menjadi bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang ayah. Tsuyuki hanya melirik ke pipinya dan mengedipkan mata 2 kali. Sang ayahpun mengerti apa yg dimaksud oleh Tsuyuki. Sang ayahpun mematikan keran air.

"Sini, sini anakku." Tsuyuki menghampiri ayahnya, sang ayah menunduk dan mencium pipi Tsuyuki. Pipi kenyal Tsuyuki merasakan tekanan lembut dan hangat membuat Tsuyuki tersenyum lebar.

"Ittekimasu! Ayah!" ia pun berlari, dan menuju halte bis.

"Itterasai..." sambut sang ayah. Sang ayah melihat punggung putri semata wayangnya dengan tatapan bangga sampai yg menjadi objek pandangannya itu lenyap.

"wah, semangat seperti biasa ya..." puji sang nenek umur 60 – an yaitu tetangga keluarga Shiroyumi.

"Ah. Bibi, selamat pagi." Sapa ramah dari Kei.

"selamat pagi." Sang nenek membalasnya, ia melirik bunga – bunga yg disiram oleh Kei.

"semakin hari, semakin bertumbuh ya." Ujar sang nenek. Kei hanya tersenyum.

"ah iya." Sang nenek kembali melihat kedepan.

"seperti Tsuyuki. Semakin bertumbuh dia semakin mirip dengan Yumi – chan. Benarkan Kei – kun?" kei hanya mengangguk dan lalu menatap langit yg sangat cerah ini.

"ya,..aku hanya berharap bisa melihat dan menemaninya sampai dewasa, dan kau tahu bibi? Ini juga impian Yumi." Sang nenek hanya menatap Kei dengan senyum lembut.

"pasti yumi – chan sedang mengawasi Tsuyuki dari atas."

"hmm, kau benar bi."

**Lain tempat lain waktu.**

Shiroyumi sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, yaitu SMP Teikou. Banyak murid yg berhalulalang dan kakak kelas yg menawarkan ekstrakulikuler. Shiroyumi makin tersenyum lebar apalagi pemandangannya di hias oleh bunga sakura yg bermekaran.

_'__Sugoi!'_ saat Shiroyumi mau masuk ke gerbang, ia mendengar perdebatan di sisi jalan. ia tahu suara siapa itu sampai membuat Shiroyumi terdiam dan mendengarkan perdebatannya. Akhirnya, tak lama kemudian, perdebatan itu di menangkan oleh sang surai merah. Sang surai Crimson tersebut berjalan menghampiri Shiroyumi yg masih menatapnya ramah.

"Ohayo Tsuyuki." Sapa sang surai merah (Akashi Seijuurou) pada Shiroyumi.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Akashi – sama." Balas Shiroyumi, Akashi hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap heran.

"kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu, Tsuyuki?" tanya Akashi, Shiroyumi hanya tersenyum lembut.

"memangnya ada apa, Akashi – sama?" akashi mulai menatap sendu.

"Aku tidak suka. Panggil diriku seperti biasa, Tsuyuki." Perintah akashi, shiroyumi hanya membungkukkan badannya.

"maaf Akashi – sama. Saya tidak bisa memanggil anda selancang itu." Akashi mulai menatap tak suka.

"tapi ini perintah." Shiroyumi menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"baiklah Akashi – sama." Sahutnya.

"kau masih memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil aku Seijuurou." Kesal Akashi

"Akashi – sama."

"Seijuurou."

"Akashi – sama."

"Seijuurou, Tsuyuki. Bukan akashi – sama." Jelas Akashi. Perdebatanpun kembali terulang sambil berjalan memasuki sekolah menuju gedung penyambutan. Bahkan mereka berdebat saat acara penyambutan dimulai dengan bisik – bisik dan perdebatan itu terhenti sejenak saat Akashi dan Shiroyumi dipanggil menjadi sepasang murid yg berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Setelah upacara penyambutan itu, perdebatan itu dilanjutkan dan akhirnya Shiroyumi memanggil Akashi, dengan Akashi – kun.

Skip~

Bel istirahatpun dikumandangkan, para siswapun mulai berhalulalang di koridor, menuju teman - temannya dan menuju kantin, terkecuali Shiroyumi yg masih terduduk di bangku dan membereskan bukunya. Tak sadar bahwa Akashi sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya. Murid yg berada di kelas hanya bisik – bisik dan mengagumi Akashi. Apalagi yg berada didepan dekat jendela, terdapat 5 perempuan yg dandannya kelewat batas.

"Hei~Lihat – lihat, walaupun berambut merah tapi tampan ya." Ujar sang gadis yg bernama Raizaki Mika.

"kau tahu? Diakan anak keluarga kaya. Ituloh keluarga bangsawan Akashi." Kemudian temannya Takashi Senata

"Kyyaaa~sedang apa dia disini?" ujar yg paling kecil dan lebih centil dari yang lain Shion Mei.

"hei~hei, Akita! Cepat kau tanyakan!" ujar yg duduk dengan Shion, Sena Reika, sang pemimpin dri mereka, Izahara Akita menangguk mantap dan Wink.

"oke! Oke!" Izaharapun menghampiri Akashi yg masih berada di pintu. Akashi hanya menatap dingin, tapi hal itu membuat Izahara makin doki doki

_'__Kyaaa~~tatapannya..'_ujar Izahara dalam hati. Izaharapun membuka mulutnya.

"hmm, anu kau mencari siapa?" tanya Izahara, Akashi mengalihkan tatapannya.

"oh, apa Shiroyumi ada?" tanya Akashi. Izahara memasang pose berpikir, mengulur waktu banyak agar bisa bersama Akashi lebih lama lagi. padahal seluruh sekolah sudah tahu kalau Akashi dan Shiroyumi adalah pasangan siswa teladan. Tapi maklumilah, 5 gadis ini saat di aula penyambutan hanya menggosip dan tak sempat (malas) menatap acara penyambutan.

"Shiroyumi? Mm..." tapi Izahara memang tidak tahu Shiroyumi. Karna tahu maksud ulur waktu Izahara, Akashipun menelusur ruangan kelas dan melihat gadis bersurai hitam panjang indah sedang memandang jendela dengan asiknya, itu Shiroyumi.

"ah! Tsuyuki!" Akashi memanggil namanya langsung membuat Shiroyumi menoleh ke sumber suara, begitu juga Izahara, tapi ia memandang Shiroyumi.

"Ah! Akashi – kun." Shiroyumipun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Akashi.

"ada apa?" tanya Shiroyumi.

"ayo ke kantin." Ajakan Akashi, mengacuhkan gadis yg pertamakali bersimpati tadi. Dari sudut dekat jendela depan hanya memandangnya tak suka, benar – benar tak suka.

"hmm, tapi aku bawa bento." Jelas Shiroyumi. Akashi pun tersenyum.

"baiklah. Antar aku ke kantin lalu kita keatap." Ujar Akashi. Melihat senyuman itu membuat 5 wanita itu memanas dan dengan serempak _'Kyaaa!~~tampannya...'_dalam hati mereka. Shiroyumi yg berada disamping Izahara hanya menatap heran Izahara, iapun kembali menatap Akashi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku ambil bentoku dulu." Ujar Shiroyumi, Akashi hanya mengangguk pelan. Shiroyumipun kembali ke mejanya dan mengambil bentonya lalu kembali ketempat Akashi.

"ayo." Ujar Akashi, Shiroyumi hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas. 5 wanita yg sedari tadi memuji Akashi mulai menggerutu tak jelas.

"Gadis itu dipanggil nama kecilnya!" ujar Shion dengan raut kesal.

"cih! Siapa wanita itu?" sambung Takashi, oh ayolah! Baru sehari masuk sekolah masa sudah cari musuh? Dasar kalian ini.

_'__Shiroyumi Tsuyuki ya? Hmm, awas kau ya.'_ Ujar Izahara dengan seringaiannya. Dilain tempat, terdapat surai merah dan hitam yg berjalan menyusuri Koridor. Menjadi tontonan anak murid sekitar dengan pandangan _'huaa~pasangan siswa teladan.'_ Karna hening Shiroyumi memulai percakapan.

"nee..Akashi – kun, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan memanggil nama kecilku? Tapi kenapa tadi kau menyebut nama kecilku?" akashi hanya menatap Shiroyumi.

"memang kau tidak suka?" tanya Akashi. Shiroyumi hanya menghela nafas..

"Mattaku, bukankah sudah kuberitahu alasannya tadi? Kalau kita memanggil nama kecil kita, nanti membuat semua orang salah paham. Apalagi setelah kita berdua di nobatkan sebagai 'pasangan siswa teladan.' pasti mereka menanggap kita pacaran." Penjelasan Shiroyumi panjang.

"kau tahu? Tadi aku bertemu 2 orang, yg satu pria berkulit hitam dan yg satunya perempuan berambut merah muda, nama sang pria Aomine Daiki dan sang perempuan bernama Momoi Satsuki. Mereka tadi memanggil nama kecil masing – masing, setelah aku tanyakan ke mereka pacaran atau tidak, mereka menggeleng cepat dan mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua berteman sejak kecil." Bela Akashi, Shiroyumi hanya bersweatdrop _'segitukah kau sampai menanyakan namanya?'_. Heningpun menyelimuti kembali. Saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin, tedapat 2 mahluk yg berbeda kulit, surai, kelamin dan tinggi badan. Itu 2 sahabat yg tadi diceritakan Akashi tadi. Shiroyumi menunjuk mereka berdua dan menatap Akashi.

"Akashi – kun, maksudmu mereka?" Akashi membalas tatapan Shiroyumi dan menangguk. Akashi dan Shiroyumi terdiam dan melihat pasangan yg benar – benar berbeda.

"Mou..Aomine – kun. Cobalah masakanku ini! Aku sudah buatkan untukmu!" – momoi

"Gehh! Aku tak mau Satsuki! Aku belum mau mati muda!" – Aomine

"oh ayolah! Ini hanya Karage sedikit gosong.!" - Momoi

"Sedikit!? Karage yg sepenuh hitamnya ini sedikit gosong? Ini bukan sedikit! Tapi seluruhnya tahu! Bahkan aku tak yakin jika itu kaarage!" - Aomine

"Mou! Aomine – kun jahat!" omel sang surai pink. 2 pasangan itu berbelok kearah kanan koridor dan menghilang.

"Akashi – kun, sang pihak perempuan sepertinya memanggil temannya itu dengan nama Marga." Ujar Shiroyumi. Akashi menyeringai

"tapi, sang pihak pria sepertinya memanggil sipihak perempuan tetap memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya." Shiroyumipun menghela nafas kembali. Hal itu sama seperti mereka, Akashi memanggil nama kecil sedangkan Shiroyumi memanggil Akashi dengan suffix – kun seperti 2 pasangan tersebut.

"baiklah..baiklah..aku menyerah." Mendengar pernyataan itu, Akashi hanya menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Mind to Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih telah membaca Fanfic You and I ini. Maaf jika ceritanya agak (baca : sama sekali) nggak nyambung TvT..silahkan membaca dan berkomentar..!**

.

.

.

.

You and I

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi ©Kuroko no Basuke

Chara : Akashi x OC x Nijimura

Chapter 2 : awal dari semuanya

Sudah 2 minggu ia masuk ke SMP Teikou dan sekarang,..Bruukk! Shiroyumi sukses menabrak seseorang yg berada ditaman membuat buku – buku yg di bawa orang itu berjatuhan.

"Ma..maafkan aku! Maafkan Aku!" ujar Shiroyumi sambil membantu Pria yg ia tabrak tadi mengambil buku – buku yg tadi berjatuhan.

"tidak masalah. Lainkali jalan pakai mata." Mendengar itu, Shiroyumi hanya mengembungkan pipinya, sang pria tadi itu tak peduli dan mulai meninggalkan Shiroyumi. Beberapa detik kemudian, Akashipun muncul dengan membawa bento.

"Tsuyuki, kau tak apa?" Tanya Akashi khawatir, Shiroyumipun mengambil bentonya yg ia letakkan tadi dan menegakkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum.

"Tak apa Akashi – kun. Oh iya, kau sudah ke kantor? Kau tadi dipanggil sensei kan?" tanya Shiroyumi, Akashi mengambil langkah ke kursi taman yg memang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Sudah."

"lalu kau ingin memberitahu apa?"

"oh itu, aku hanya memberitahumu jika aku berhasil masuk ke string 1." Jelas Akashi pendek. Shiroyumi menghampiri Akashi dengan semangat dan mulai duduk disana.

"Majite!? Sugoi..kaukan masih kelas satu? Masa bisa sih!" puji Shiroyumi.

"bukan hanya aku, ada 3 orang lagi, salah satunya pria berkulit hitam yg pernah kita bicarakan." Ujar Akashi, Shiroyumi hanya memasang pose berpikir.

"oh! Aomine daiki." Kata Shiroyumi dengan semangat!

"temannya, Momoi Satsuki, juga mendaftarkan diri menjadi manajer klub." Tambahan Akashi yg sambil membuka bentonya begitupun juga dengan Shiroyumi. Lalu mulai melahapnya dengan sumpit yg mereka bawa.

"Souka~nyam..." balas Shiroyumi. Hening, hanya terdengar suara decakan mulut yg mengunyah. Akashipun menelan makanannya, iapun membuka percakapan kembali.

"Kau masuk klub apa Tsuyuki?" tanya Akashi, Shiroyumi hanya memasang pose berpikir, tapi nihil, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"entahlah. Aku belum kepikiran Akashi – kun." Balas pendek Shiroyumi, lalu mengambil nasi kembali.

"souka.." balas Akashi lebih pendek lagi. Hening kembali, Akashi membuka percakapan kembali.

"oh iya, yg tadi menabrakmu itu Nijimura Shuzou, kapten basket sekolah." Penjelasan Akashi.

"hmm~" sepertinya Shiroyumi hanya menikmati makanannya. Akashi dan Shiroyumi memakan bento mereka sampa habis.

"Gochisou sama!" ujar Shiroyumi semangat. Akashi menutup bentonya.

"Nee...Tsuyuki.." Shiroyumi menoleh kearah akashi,

"Apa?"

"minggu depan ada pertandingan latihan. Kau mau datang?" ajak Akashi, Shiroyumi memikir sejenak dan akhirnya mengangguk mantap.

"hmm, tentu." Akashipun tersenyum kembali.

"terimakasih. Jangan sampai telat ya? Lihat dari awal." Ujar Akashi. Akashi melihat nasi yg menempel disudut bibir Shiroyumi.

"iya iya, ayo kita kembali ke kelas masing – masing!" Shiroyumi yg hampir beranjakpun dicegat oleh Akashi.

"tunggu sebentar. Ada nasi." Akashi mengambil nasi yg berada disudut bibir Shiroyumi dan memakannya. Shiroyumi hanya menatap bingung.

"Sudah. Ayo." Setelah selesai, Akashi berjalan mendahului Shiroyumi.

"Un!" jawab mantap Shiroyumi dan tanpa sadar, ada seseorang yg menatap tak suka.

Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan. Sesuai janji Shiroyumi datang ke Gym dan melihat permainan mereka dari atas tapi ia telat. Untung saja pertandingannya diadakan disekolahnya, yah walaupun pertandingan latihan. Shiroyumi masih melihat Akashi masih duduk di Bench bersama 3 orang yg beda surai dari yg lain, iapun kembali menatap pemain yg bermain dilapangan. Permainan ini berat sebelah, karna Tim lawan adalah menggunakan permainan yg lembut timbal balik dengan Tim Teikou yg bermain cepat.

'_Kalau begini sih bisa kalah!'_ucap Shiroyumi dalam hati. PRIIIIIITTTTT! Bel yg mengakhiri permainan quarter 2 telah dibunyikan, semua pemain menuju samping lapangan bermaksud istirahat. Kelihatan dari atas jika Nijimura ingin pergi sejenak, Shiroyumi langsung meninggalkan bangku penonton dan menghampiri Nijimura. Secara tak sadar, Shiroyumi sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Akashi, membuat Akashi curiga, pada akhirnya Akashi meminta izin juga.

Shiroyumi berlari – larian, mencari Nijimura tapi tidak ketemu – ketemu.

"mencari sesuatu?"

"Akashi – kun!"

"ada apa?"

"Aku punya rencana! Apa kau mendengarkan ku?"

"tentu. Memang apa?"

"Gunakan man to man Offense!"

"man to man Offense?"

"Un!"

"apa ada alasan? Jelaskan dalam 5 menit."

"baiklah. Aku tadi sudah melihat pertandingannya dan aku sedikit terkejut saat aku datang kita benar – benar berat sebelah. Makanya itu, kau harus menggunakan Man to man Offense karna aku pikir Tim sekolah kita takkan bisa bermain lembut dan tenang seperti mereka, Ini sangat bertolak belakang. karna Tim kita bermain agresif, aku pikir kita cukup menggunakan man to man offense, tapi ada satu hal lagi pemain no.8 itu bisa – bisa menjadi lebih agresif dan dia adalah ancaman kita. Karna itu, yg perlu menscreennya itu adalah orang yg berpunggung no.4!"

"maksudmu Nijimura – senpai?"

"aku tak tahu namanya. Tapi yg pasti punggung no.4."

"Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kita tak menggunakan deffense? Padahal itu lebih mudahkan?" tanya Akashi selidik.

"tapi, hal itu tak bisa membuat perlawanan. Jika kita melawan dan melepaskan penjagaan bola akan direbut dengan cepat." Protes Shiroyumi.

"hmm, souka...baiklah akan kuberitahu kepelatih."

"syukurlah, kalau begitu aku ke bangku penonton lagi yah! Dagh!" shiroyumi melambaikan tangan, dan mulai mengambil langkah menuju lantai 2 untuk tempat menonton pertandingan.

"hmm." Akashipun mulai mengambil langkah juga. Sudah 2 lngkah Shiroyumipun ingat sesuatu.

"oh iya, Akashi – kun.."Akashipun berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Shiroyumi.

"Hm?" tanya Akashi bergumam.

"maaf tadi aku telat 21 menit tadi. Soalnya, guru dikelasku menambah jam pelajaran. Daghh!" penjelasan Shiroyumi, shiroyumipun kembali pergi menuju lantai 2 tempat melihat pertandingan, sedangkan Akashi hanya membulatkan matanya..

'_chotto! Berarti dia hanya menonton pertandingan 1 menit?'_gumam Akashi dalam hati, Akashipun tersenyum.

'_sasuga Tsuyuki.'_ Akashipun melangkah pergi ke lapangan.

Di bench pemain

"Akashi, Kau habis darimana?" tanya si wortel (Midorima Shintaro) pada temannya yg baru dikenal 5 hari yang lalu.

"bertemu seseorang." Jawab Akashi.

"kau ini.." keluh Midorima. Akashipun mengingat strategi yg di berikan Shiroyumi, iapun berjalan menuju pelatihnya.

"Pelatih." Pelatihnya pun menoleh kearah akashi.

"ada apa Akashi?"

"bisakah aku membicarakan sesuatu?"

"tentang apa?"

"tentang Strategi yg baru disusun oleh temanku."

"strategi?"

"iya. Tolong dengarkan baik – baik." Akashipun menjelaskan strategi yg diberikan Shiroyumi. Yg lain hanya mengangguk mendengarkan Akashi dan bergumam mengerti.

"kalau begitu, kita akan menggunakan strategi itu. Mengerti?"

"Baik pak!"

'_teman Akashi itu, ternyata lumayan. Dia bisa membuat strategi yg sangat matang. Tpi hal itu, harus dibuktikan'_ujar pelatih dalam hati.

Di lantai 2 dan waktu

Terlihat Sekali jika Shiroyumi tersenyum lebar, membuat laki – laki yg berhalulalang disekitarnya mimisan dan bergumam serempak 'Ka..Kawai!' atau 'Ki..kirei!' kenapa? Karna dia sangat senang, timnya menang selisih 7 angka dari pihak musuh. Dilain tempat Akashi hanya tersenyum. Lalu tangan Nijimura menepuk pundak Akashi.

"oi Akashi!" Akashi hanya meringis sakit.

"ada apa Nijimura – senpai?" Nijimura tersenyum lebar.

"ucapkan terimakasih pada temanmu itu ya! Dia sangat hebat! Aku tak tahu apa yg terjadi pada kita jika kita kalah."

"baiklah." Balas Akashi.

"pasti dia melihat dari awal pertandingan." Sambung Nijimura, Akashi hanya terdiam.

"tapi walau begitu menurutku hebat." Sambung Nijimura kembali. Akashi lalu mulai membuka mulut.

"ah, ia tidak melihatnya dari awal. Dia baru melihatnya 1 menit sebelum pertandingan quarter 2 berakhir." Selesai menjelaskan, hal itu langsung menarik perhatian semua yg berada dibangku cadangan.

"Hahh!? Majite!?" tanya tak percaya dari orang yg berkulit hitam (Aomine Daiki.)

"serius kau Akashi?" tanya midorima.

"apa itu benar Akashi?" sang pelatihpun bertanya juga.

"ia. Dia tadi telat nonton karna guru dikelasnya memberikan pelajaran tambahan." Jelas Akashi.

"sugoi na." Ujar berambut merah muda yg satu- satunya perempuan disitu yg berstatus manajer (Momoi Satsuki)

"Pelatih." Ucap sepatah Nijimura.

"iya aku tahu." Pelatih langsung memotongnya.

"Akashi, temanmu sudah masuk klub apa?" tanya pelatih kembali.

"dia belum masuk klub, pelatih." Jawab Akashi.

"kalau begitu. Besok, bisa aku berbicara dengannya?"

"hm, baiklah." Stelah negosiasi tersebut, karna pertandingannya dimulai sehabis pulang sekolah, mereka pun langsung diperboleh pulang dan beristirahat. Akashi berjalan tentu saja menggunakan baju seragam senyum tipis sampai orang pasti tak bisa melihatnya.

'_Pasti Tsuyuki ditawari menjadi manajer... Dengan begini, aku bisa lebih lama lagi dengannya dan aku akan mengeluarkan permainanku padanya' _gumam akashi sampai Akhirnya jemputannya datang..

Besoknya...

Di Gym Teikou chuugakkou, orang serempak bersemu merah, mengumam dalam hati dll, mengerubuni sepasang anak manusia. Akashi dan Shiroyumi yg berada di sana hanya bingung. Akashipun mengenalkan Shiroyumi,

"jaa, ini temanku yg memberikan strategi kemarin. Tsuyuki."

"Hajimemasite boku wa Shiroyumi Tsuyuki. Yoroshiku!" ujar Shiroyumi dengan muka semangat dan senyum, serempak orang yg berada disitu bersemu merah kembali dan bahkan ada yg mimisan.

"Akashi. Kukira temanmu itu laki – laki..-Nanodayo" tanya Midorima.

"hehe, dan juga kenapa kau bersemu Midorima?"

"Aku tidak bersemu! –Nanodayo" Tsundere Midorima. Lalu, salah satu disana entah mengapa kena timpukan bola basket.

"Hei kenapa malah ngerumpi disini! Atau kalian aku ingin menambahkan latihan kalian 3x lipat!?" shiroyumi dan Nijimura bertatapan mata.

"eh kau kan?" ujar Shiroyumi yg agak ragu, karna dia sedikit lupa.

"eh!? Kau kan yg menabrakku di taman?" ujar Nijimura. Shiroyumipun ingat kejadian yg ditaman.

"ah! Orang yg berambut hitam!" karna tak terima perkataan Shiroyumi, Nijimura protes.

"hei! Disini hampir semuanya rambut Hitam!" memang benar. Disini kebanyakan berambut hitam dan coklat.

"hahaha..maaf ya, aku menabrakmu aku benar – benar tak sengaja." Penjelasan Shiroyumi saat mengingat kejadian ditaman ambil tersenyum tulus. Nijimura yg melihat itu hanya bersemu

"ya sudahlah. Kau kan sudah minta maaf." Balas Nijimura dengan mengalihkan pandangan. Karna keadaan itu, Akashi cemburu. Akashi memang menyukai Shiroyumi dari kecil. Untuk mengalihkan situasi, Akashi mulai berbicara.

"Nijimura – senpai. Pelatih dimana?" tanya Akashi, Nijimura menoleh ke arah ke Akashi.

"Pelatih sedang bertemu dengan penanggung jawab. Jadi kau yg menyusun strategi itu?" tanya Nijimura sambil menatap Shiroyumi.

"Iya." Jawab Shiroyumi singkat.

"terimakasih ya, Shiroyumi." Ujar Nijimura, Shiroyumi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Baiklah Akashi tambah cemburu.

"kalau begitu, Akashi! Cepat ganti bajumu.." perintah Nijimura

"baik." Akashi hanya menurutinya.

"dan kau shiroyumi, kau akan ditemani Momoi. Momoi kemari!" teriak Nijimura karna Momoi berada 8 meter dari jarak mereka.

"eh..ha..hai? ada apa kapten?" tanya Momoi.

"temani Shiroyumi sampai pelatih datang." Perintah Nijimura.

"eh baik. Ayo." Balas Momoi. Momoipun mengajak Shiroyumi ke bangku cadangan dan mereka berdua mulai duduk.

"hai salam kenal! Aku momoi Satsuki!" ujar Momoi dengan semangat sambil mengulurkan tangannya berminat untuk salaman.

"salam kenal Shiroyumi Tsuyuki." Shiroyumi tersenyum dan mebalas jabatan tangan Momoi.

"disin banyak sekali ya anggotanya? Bahkan masih ada 2 gedung lagi." tanya Shiroyumi.

"karna disini ada 3 gelombang."

"3 gelombang?"

"benar. Nah yg kau masuki ini adalah gym untuk gelombang 1 dan pemain reguler."

"souka? Lalu lalu?"

"untuk mendapatkan posisi reguler, kau harus berada di gelombang 1."

"hmm, jadi, saat pertamakali mendaftar kau berada di gelombang 3, lalu kalau kau bisa melaluinya kau akan masuk ke gelombang 2, lalu jika kau benar – benar menandingi pemain reguler kau bisa masuk gelombang 1...benar tidak?"

"benar sekalii. Nee, Shiroyumi, bolehkan aku memanggilmu 'Yu – chan'?" tawar Momoi.

"baiklah! Kalau begitu bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'I – chan'?"

"baiklah! Hari ini kita berteman."

"hmm! Tapi berarti sahabat kita dan 2 orang lainnya hebat ya? Bisa masuk ke gelombang 1."

"sahabat? Eh! Kau tahu Dai – chan,,eh maksudku Aomine – kun!?"

"hehehe, aku dan Akashi – kun mengingat kalian. Kau tahu? Kami mendapat jalan cerah untuk mencari nama panggilan."

"eh?"

"hehehe, aku dan Akashi – kun ribut menentukan nama panggilan masing – masing. Dulu saat masih kecil, aku memanggil Akashi – kun dengan 'Sei – kun', tapi karna ayahku melarangku memanggil namanya seperti itu. Jadi aku sedikit bingung, karna itu saat aku bertemu dengannya, aku memanggilnya dengan nama lain tapi karna Akashi – kun tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, dia terus memaksaku memanggilnya 'Sei – kun'. Aku juga memaksanya untuk tidak memanggilku dengan nama kecilku tapi ia tidak mau, jadinya kami ribut seharian karna menentukan nama panggilan."

"s..souka..lalu hubungannya dengan aku dan Aomine – kun apa?"

"saat itu, kami berdua melihat kalian berdua yg beradu mulut karna masakan. Jadinya saat itu, kami berdua menentukan panggilan masing – masing seperti kalian."

"oh iya kalau dingat, Akashi – kun pernah menghampiri kami berdua dan menanyakan 'apa kalian pacaran?' lalu setelah kami menjawab kami hanya sahabat, dia membungkuk dan meninggalkan kami." Ujar Momoi

'_jadi, dia benar – benar menanyakannya?!'_ gumam Shiroyumi dalam hati – hati, lalu berselang beberapa menit, seorang laki – laki yg tak bisa dibilang anak muda menghampiri mereka berdua.

"apa kau Shiroyumi Tsuyuki?" Shiroyumi menoleh kebelakang, menampakkan laki – laki yg memakai jas.

"eh i..iya?"tanya Shiroyumi ragu. Momoi dan Shiroyumi bangkit dari duduknya.

"ah pelatih. Yu – chan, aku pergi dulu ya!" momoi memberi hormat lalu pamit kepada Shiroyumi lalu melambaikan tangan.

"ah baik! Dagh I – chan!" Shiroyumi membalas lambaian tangannya. Shiroyumipun kembali menatap pelatih.

"baiklah, tanpa basa – basi, aku Shirogane, aku adalah pelatih Teikou Chuggakou. Apa kau ingin menjadi manajer Tim kami?" tanya langsung pelatih. Shiroyumi mengalihkan pandangan sambil memasang pose memikir.

"hmmm..._jadi ini yg dimaksud Akashi – kun? Hmm, kenapa dia tidak bilang..._baiklah aku mau." Jawab mantap Shiroyumi, sebenarnya shiroyumi tahu untuk apa dia ada di tim ini. Shirogane hanya tersenyum.

"terimakasih. Semuanya berkumpul!" teriak Shirogane dan para pemainpun berkumpul tak terkecuali Akashi dan Nijimura. Shiroyumi dan Shirogane mensejajarkan tubuhnya kearah sebaliknya para pemain.

"mulai hari ini Shiroyumi – san akan menjadi manajer klub basket." Shiroyumi hanya tersenyum.

"baik!" Jawab serempak.

"selamat datang Shiroyumi." Ujar Nijimura.

"Terimakasih Nijimura – senpai." Balas Shiroyumi. Semenjak hari itu, Shiroyumi menjadi alih strategi di Tim Teikou Chuugakkou sekaligus manajer juga sih, dan semenjak hari itu juga Akashi mulai cemburuan pada Nijimura yg sepertinya juga menyukai Shiroyumi, dan bodohnya Shiroyumi sangat tak peka dengan tanda – tanda 2 laki – laki yg diperebutkan kaum hawa tersebut, karna hal itu, kaum hawa disekolahnya mulai tidak suka dengan Shiroyumi.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Mind to Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

You and I

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi ©Kuroko no Basuke

Chara : Akashi x OC x Nijimura

Chapter 3 : Me and Murasakibara

Suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan si bola orange masih terdengar di GYM Teikou chugakkou, lebih tepatnya GYM yg ditempati anggota gelombang pertama Klub Basket berlatih, sudah 2 jam mereka belum istirahat dari mulai. Disamping lapangan, pelatih yg bernama Shirogane Sanada sedang mengawasi para murid asuhnya. Karna dia rasa sudah cukup, Pelatih Sanadapun menghentikan latihan.

"Semua! Latihan selesai." teriak sang pelatih, para murid yg mendengar itupun langsung berjalan keluar lapangan bersiap ganti baju, bersiap untuk piket dan ada yg langsung tiduran. Dilain sisi perempuan bersurai hitam panjang yg dikelabang langsung berlari bersiap memberikan air dan handuk.

"Otsukaresama.." ujar sang manajer baru berumur seminggu bersurai hitam itu - Shiroyumi Tsuyuki - sambil tersenyum lembut para anggota tim basket

'Ca..Cantiknya~' ujar mereka dengan serempak saat melihat senyuman Shiroyumi. Shiroyumipun melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali. Disamping itu perempuan bersurai pink – Momoi Satsuki – yg diketahui sebagai manajer juga sedang sibuk berbicara dengan pelatihnya.

"Otsukaresama nee, Akashi – kun, Nijimura – san. ini" ucap Shiroyumi saat menghampiri dua pria berbeda surai yg duduk dilantai. Sambil memberikan handuk dan air kepada mereka berdua, Shiroyumi duduk disamping mereka berdua.

"Otsukare, Arigato." Ujar singkat dari si surai merah – Akashi Seijuurou – sambil menghapus keringat yg berada di wajahnya, lalu meminum air yg diberi Shiroyumi.

"Arigato, Shiro." Jawab pendek sang surai Hitam – Nijimura Shouzou – langsung menyambar minum kemudian membersihkan wajahnya menggunakan handuk. Mereka bertiga hening, saling sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing – masing. GYM semakin sepi, sebagian anggota basket sudah pulang. Momoi dari kejauhanpun menghampiri 3 mahluk yg sedang duduk.

"Yu – chan!" teriaknya pada Shiroyumi sambil membawa 1 kantong lumayan besar.

"ada apa I – chan?" jawab Shiroyumi langsung berdiri dan berjalan mengarah Momoi. momoipun memberikan kantong itu kepada Shiroyumi.

"Ini! Tolong berikan pada Murasakibara – kun, Ya! Aku harus keburu pulang karna saudaraku ada yg sakit parah! Tolong ya! Dagh!" jelas panjang Momoi dan langsung meninggalkan Shiroyumi.

"Murasakibara – kun..? siapa?" tanya Shiroyumi pada diri sendiri. Nijimurapun bangkit dan berjalan menuju Shiroyumi yg hanya beda 3 langkah.

"kau tak tahu orangnya Shiro?" tanya Nijimura pada Shiroyumi yg masih memikir, Shiroyumi hanya mengangguk lugu membuat Nijimura bersemu.

"Aku tak pernah ingat, ada pemain yg bernama Murasakibara." Jelas Shiroyumi.

"yah, dari saat kau menjadi manajer dia Izin untuk tidak masuk karena dia ada urusan dari keluarganya." Penjelasan Nijimura, Shiroyumi hanya mengangguk – angguk mengerti.

"souka." Ujar Shiroyumi. Akashi yg melihat Nijimura yg akrab dengan Shiroyumi agak tak suka, iapun menghampiri mereka berdua yg sedang mengobrol.

"sepertinya, Murasakibara sudah ke ruang ganti. Kalau begitu Tsuyuki, kau tunggu disini saja. Aku akan kembali membawa Murasakibara." Jelas panjang Akashi, Shiroyumi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada sahabat kecilnya ini.

"kalau begitu, aku akan ganti baju juga." Ujar Nijimura dan langsung pergi menuju ruang ganti. Dilapangan ini hanya ada Shiroyumi saja, iapun duduk di bench samping tasnya. Sunyi..

'Hmm, sepi sekali ya...' ucap Shiroyumi dalam hati. Tanpa sengaja mata Shiroyumi melihat bola basket yg menganggur di pojokan. Iapun menghampiri bola itu dan mengambilnya.

'piketnya tak becus sekali sih!' runtuknya dalam hati, iapun mengambil langkah ke gudang penyimpanan untuk mengembalikan bolanya. Saat melewati Ring basket, kaki Shiroyumi terhenti dan mulai menatap ring.

'hmm..main sebentar boleh kan!' ungkap girangnya dalam hati, ia pun memasang kuda – kuda dan mulai mendrible bola, menganggap depannya itu ada seoarang musuh. Berali – kali Shiroyumi memasukkan bola ke ring, shiroyumi kegirangan sampai lupa jika ada surai ungu muncul dipintu GYM. Si surai ungu – Murasakibara Atsushi – itu diam dan memperhatikan gerakan Shiroyumi yg lincah, semakin lama ia Murasakibara menghampiri Shiroyumi yg masih belum sadar akan keberadaannya. Shiroyumi mengambil kuda – kuda menyerang, ia mulai mengatur bola dan siap untuk Dunk. Tapi, sebuah tangan besar menghalangi bolanya masuk ke ring. Shiroyumi hanya terkejut dan mulai mundur mengendalikan bolanya.

'Dia itu siapa? Anak kelas 3kah? Dia sangat tinggi.' Ujar Shiroyumi dalam hati. Shiroyumipun tersenyum sambil memantul bolanya sedangkan Murasakibara mengambil ancang siap – siap dengan mulut penuh batangan po*ky, meregangkan tangannya yg lebar. Terjadilah pertandingan one – one dilapangan ini yg tanpa disadari 2 laki – laki sedang berjalan menuju GYM.

"Murasakibara kemana ya?" ujar Akashi sambil menoleh kanan kiri.

"sudalah. Nanti dia nongol sendiri. Mungkin saat ini, dia sekarang sedang berada di GYM lalu bertemu Shiroyumi, lalu dia mulai mencoba memakan Shiroyumi karna Shiroyumi tersenyum. Dan sekarang mungkin Shiroyumi berada dibawah Murasakibara dengan mulut yg penuh dengan po*ky." Jelas panjang Nijimura sambil menceritakan aneh – aneh. Akashipun langsung merinding tapi tetap di gaya coolnya.

"Nijimura – senpai. Jangan nakutin. Murasakibara bukan cannibal." Datar Akashi, Nijimura hanya mengangguk malas. Setelah sampai dipintu gerbang. Akashi membuka pintu GYM.

"Tsuyuki, Muras – " kata – katanya terhenti melihat pemandangan yg berada didepannya. Nijimura hanya shock dengan pemandangan didepannya, cerita aneh yg tadi diceritakan Nijimura tadi menjadi kenyataan. Shiroyumi berada di bawah Murasakibara dengan rok yg sedikit tersingkap sedangkan Murasakibara, mulut penuh dengan Pocky.

"loh~? Akachin? Nichin~?" tanya Murasakibara, Akashi dan Nijimura hanya membatu di tempat. Beberapa menit kemudian Akashi dan Nijimura menghampiri mereka berdua dan berteriak..

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MURASAKIBARA!?" BUAAK! Tendangan mereka berdua Sukses Murasakibara terjatuh tak elit kesamping lantai Shiroyumi.

"Ittee!" Teriak Murasakibara. Shiroyumi yg melihat tayangan itu langsung melindungi Murasakibara.

"Chotto! Kalian kenapa sih!? Kasihan tahu!"

"lalu kenapa kalian tadi diposisi seperti itu!?"

"kalau itu.."

_Flashback.._

_Shiroyumi mulai berlari cepat dan siap untuk Dunk, langkah pertama memang berhasil menghentikannya, tapi 5x Fake membuat Murasakibara linglung, Shiroyumipun mengambil kesempatan itu dan Set! Kaki Shiroyumi terpeleset, badannyapun jadi kehilangan keseimbangan, tangannya reflek memegang jas bagian tangan Murasakibara dan akhirnya mereka jatuh berdua.._

_Flashback End.._

"jadi begitu?" ucap Akashi dan Nijimura sambil mengangguk – angguk.

"huh! Dasar kalian ini. Kau tak apa – apa?" tanya Shiroyumi mengkhawatirkan Murasakibara.

"itte~Sacchin kemana ya?" tanya Murasakibara tanpa mempedulikan Shiroyumi yg sudah bertanya, tapi Shiroyumi tak mempermasalahkan itu.

"sacchin?" tanya Shiroyumi.

"Shiroyumi, dia itu Murasakibara Atsushi yg kau cari." Ucap Nijimura sambil menunjuk Murasakibara, Shiroyumi langsung tersenyum.

"ah! Murasakibara – kun ya?"

"eh?~kau siapa?~"

"aku Shiroyumi Tsuyuki. Salam kenal." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"souka~lalu, Akachin Sacchin kemana?" tanya Murasakibara yg acuh tak acuh.

"dia sudah pulang. Kau mencari snackmu kan?" Tanya Akashi. Shiroyumi berlari ke bench untuk mengambil 1 kantong besar berisi Snack.

"iya. Snackku dimana?" tanya Murasakibara. Shiroyumi langsung menyerahkan kantong besar.

"hai. Douzo Murasakibara – kun." Murasakibara tersenyum lebar dengan muka malasnya.

"yey. Arigato Kichin~" Shiroyumi tersenyum kembali sambil menatap Murasakibara yg sedang mengunyah makanan, dan dua orang itu? Ia menunjukkan kecemburuan.

"_Murasakibara, jangan panggil nama kecilnya!" _Ucap Akashi dan Nijimura dalam batin mereka secara bersamaan. Tapi sayang, kecemburuan mereka tak dirasakan oleh 2 orang yg tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing.

"_Dia itu..." _Shiroyumi menatap Murasakibara dengan seksama

"_sikap dan penampilannya..."_ dia masih menatap Murasakibara yg masih asik dengan snacknya. BLUSH!

"_seperti anak kecil! Ka..kawai!"_ Muka Shiroyumi langsung memerah. Akashi yg berada disampingnya heran dengan kelakuan Shiroyumii.

"Tsuyuki, ada apa?" tanya Akashi, tapi Shiroyumi mengabaikannya.

"Nee. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Mu-chan'?" tanya Shiroyumi, Murasakibara hanya menoleh sebentar.

"hmm, Terserah.." ucapnya malas.

"Horee!" ucap shiroyumi senang sambil menangkat tangannya keatas. Dan semenjak hal itu, Murasakibara selalu dekat dengan Shiroyumi membuat 2 adam yg tampan ini menjadi Galau..

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Wahh! Maaf ya kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan dan terlalu sedikit, sekali lagi saya minta maaf!

Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

You and I

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi ©Kuroko no Basuke

Chara : Akashi x OC x Nijimura

Chapter 4 : rasa sakit

Setelah satu bulan menjadi Manajer

"Uhuk..Uhuk..." disinilah Shiroyumi, terbaring dirumah sakit. Sudah 2 hari Shiroyumi sakit demam, bukan hanya itu saja, pudak, tangan dan pinggangnya remuk, kepalanya juga di perban, rambutnya juga yg dulu hampir sepinggang menjadi pendek sepundak. Kalian mau tahu karna apa?

_Flashback 2 hari yg lalu.._

Hari ini hujan dan lumayan gelap. Langit sudah sesuram ini, apakah dikelas Shiroyumi suram? Tentu saja, tidak. Guru yg mengajari mereka sakit dan memberikan tugas, jadinya siswa/i yg berada dikelas mengabaikan tugas mereka, kecuali Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi yg duduk paling belakang mengerjakan dengan tenang sambil memasang earphone dan mendengar lagu kesukaannya, mencueki semua siswa yg berada disana yg sedang bersenang – senang, ia tak mau mengecewakan ayahnya, itulah yg berada dipikiran Shiroyumi. Kalian tahu? Ini sudah 2 minggu semenjak Shiroyumi menjadi di bullying oleh siswi yg hampir seluruh sekolah ini. Karena apa? Tentu saja mereka iri dengan Shiroyumi yg dekat dengan Akashi dan Nijimura sang adam berparas tampan. Tapi Shiroyumi tetap tak ingin protes dan mengadu pada 2 adam tersebut karna memang dari awal ini bukan salah mereka.

Braakk! Shiroyumi tersentak saat ada seseorang menggebrak mejanya keras. Shiroyumi menatap orang yg menggebrak mejanya.

"Hei Shiroyumi! Ikut kami." Bentak wanita sekelasnya, Izahara Akita dan 4 anak buahnya. Shiroyumi hanya menatapnya sinis, iapun berdiri dan mengikuti Izahara cs. Saat diperjalanan, pengunjung bertambah 3 laki – laki, dan akhirnya mereka sampai digedung paling ujung.

"Kalian bertiga jagalah diluar." Perintah Izahara kepada 3 laki – laki yg tadi mengikuti mereka. 3 laki – laki itu keluar meninggalkan 6 gadis yg berada di gedung.

"baiklah. Izahara – san, ada apa?" tanya Shiroyumi yg masih ramah, sebenarnya dia tahu apa yg akan mereka lakukan padanya. Plak! Sebuah tamparan berhasil melesat kepipi kanan mulus Shiroyumi.

"jangan sok akrab deh parasit!" izaharapun menendangnya dan memojokan Shiroyumi ketembok. Izahara menarik kerah Shiroyumi dengan kasar dan menubrukkan Shiroyumi ketembok.

"kau tahu, ini sudah 2 minggu semenjak kami mulai!" sikut kaki Izahara berhasil memukul perut Shiroyumi.

"kenapa kau belum menjauhi mereka!?" Takashipun mulai berbicara dan menjambak kasar rambut Shiroyumi, Shiroyumi hanya diam dan menatap sinis.

"dasar pelacur! Jujur saja, apa kau selalu menggoda mereka berdua?" ucap kasar Shion dan mulai memukul pipi kiri sukses mengeluarkan darah disudut bibir Shiroyumi.

"sebelumnya sudah berapa orang yg menyetubuhimu hah?" ucap Sena. Izahara pun melepaskan kerah Shiroyumi hinggai shiroyumi terjatuh dan terbaring, kesempatan itu tak dilewatkan Raizaki untuk menginjak kepala Shiroyumi sukses membuat kepala Shiroyumi berdarah. Shiroyumi hanya diam..

"dasar wanita jalang." Senapun mulai menendang Shiroyumi kasar.

"semua yg kau lakukan hanya menganggu kehidupan orang, dasar parasit." Ucap Shion.

"kau bau tahu" ucap Sena

"mati sana babi!" Ucap Takashi.

"pergilah dan jangan ganggu!" Ucap Izahara yg menendang kepala Shiroyumi dan membuat kepalanya tersentuh tembok.

"dasar! Apa ibumu adalah seorang jalang?" mata shiroyumi membulat sempurna ketika Shion berbicara seperti itu, ia mulai berbicara

"berhenti.." mereka berlima mengacuhkan Shiroyumi, mereka masih melanjutkan perbincangannya.

"dasar untuk apa kau tanyakan Shion? Tentu saja seorang jalang! Mungkin ibunya sudah mencicipi beberapa laki – laki dan menjual hasilnya, atau jangan – jangan kau anak haram hah?" jawab Izahara, Shiroyumi tidak terima.

"Berhenti!" dia mulai berteriak.

"nee..nee, ibumu pasti sekarang sedang bermain dengan laki – laki dan meninggalkanmu agar kau membusuk!" baiklah ini sudah keterlaluan!

"BERHENTI!" Shiroyumipun bangkit dan meraih kerah Izahara lalu menubruk keras tembok. Sisanya hanya menahan Shiroyumi tapi itu mustahil mereka langsung tersungkur, Shiroyumipun langsung mencekik Izahara dengan satu tangan.

"Siapa yg kau bilang seorang jalang?" tanya Shiroyumi menatap tajam Izahara

"siapa yg kau bilang babi?" tanya Shiroyumi kembali membuat Izahara ketakutan.

"siapa yg kau bilang anak haram?" tanya Shiroyumi dan Izahara mulai kehabisan nafas. Shionpun panik.

"Jiroshi!" 3 orangpun langsung datang ia pun langsung memukul keras Shiroyumi dan Shiroyumi langsung tersungkur. Izahara terlepas dari cengkraman Shiroyumi, mengambil nafas sebisanya.

"k..kau! dasar jalang! pukuli dia!" Teriak Izahara memerintahkan 3 orang tersebut.

"baik!" 3 orang tersebut mulai menendang dan menginjak liar Shiroyumi yg terbaring, Shiroyumi hanya pasrah dan merintih kesakitan. Hujan juga semakin deras, merendam suara Shiroyumi yg berada di gudang. Dilain tempat, 2 pemuda yg berbeda kelas memiliki firasat buruk yg sama, mereka sama – sama mulai khawatir dan bergumam..

'_Semoga Tsuyuki/Shiroyumi baik – baik saja.'_ Batin mereka.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan untuk pulang, siswa – siswi pun mulai berhalulalang keluar dan memakai payung mereka. Ya, saat ini masih Hujan walau tak sederas tadi tapi cukup membasahkan seluruh tubuhmu 10 detik. Akashi berjalan menuju kelas Shiroyumi, mencari seseorang, seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek mendatanginya..

"Akashi – sama, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ujar sang gadis tersebut, Akashi memang dipanggil suffix –Sama dengan orang yg sama sekali tidak dikenal Akashi.

"apa ada Tsuyuki?" tanya Akashi.

"oh! Shiroyumi – san? Dia sudah pergi tadi." Ujar sang gadis tersebut.

"souka.." balas Akashi malas. Iapun pergi dan mulai pergi, padahal dia sengaja menyembunyikan payungnya agar bisa jalan dekat dengan Shiroyumi. Akashipun menghela nafas, diapun berpapasan dengan Nijimura yg sepertinya juga mencari Shiroyumi.

"Akashi, Shiroyumi mana? Kau tak pulang bersamanya?" tanya Nijimura.

"sudah pulang duluan. Memangnya ada apa?" Selidik Akashi.

"tidak ada apa – apa sih. Tumben saja." Balas Santai Nijimura. Mereka berduapun jadi jalan bersama walau hanya sampai gerbang sekolah. Dilain tempat yaitu gedung gudang sudah ternoda darah, surai rambutpun juga bertaburan dimana – mana. Shiroyumi? Dia terlihat mengenaskan, wajah babak belur, rambut tergunting tak rapi, baju sudah sangat berantakkan dan kusam, tapi dia hanya terdiam. 8 orang didepannya hanya menatap puas untuk hari ini.

"yah, akan kusisakan. Jika besok kau belum menjauhi mereka berdua, aku akan mengundulimu dan mungkin menelanjangimu!" ujar Izahara. Shiroyumi hanya diam.

"hahahahah! Apa kau tahu jalang? Bukan hanya kami yg ingin melakukan ini tapi hampir sebagian sekolah ini berharap agar kami melakukan sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Izahara kembali, tetap saja dia hanya Diam.

"kau memang lebih pantas musnah!"ujar Shion.

"Dagh Shiroyumi – chan! Ini tasmu, sudah baik kami membawakannya." Ujar sena sambil melempar tas Shiroyumi dan pergi meninggalkan Shiroyumi yg masih terbaring lemas. Shiroyumi perlahan bangkit.

"Huh~ lebih baik aku pulang sebelum ayah pulang." Ujar Shiroyumi sambil mengambil tas dan pergi meninggalkan Sekolah yg sudah sepi. Saat diperjalan, Shiroyumi ditatap mengenaskan oleh orang – orang yg melewatinya di jalan. Shiroyumi hanya diam dan berjalan menuju rumahnya, berharap sang ayah belum pulang, membiarkan hujan yg sudah menyiramnya sampai kulitnya memutih. Setelah sampai, Shiroyumi membuka pintu yg tak terkunci, dia sadar jika ayahnya sudah pulang. Kali ini Shiroyumi berharap agar ayahnya tak dapat menyambutnya.

"tadaima~" ujar Shiroyumi sambil membuka pintu dan sepatu, memopong tubuhny yg lemas ke tembok. Ayahnya muncul, memakai celemek yg sepertinya habis memasak.

"Tsuyuki okae-..! Tsuyuki kau kenapa?!" ujar sang ayah yg panik, bagaimana tidak, baju sudah tergunting sana – sini, tubuh babak belur, rambut berantakan, darah keluar dari kulitnya, kulitnya juga memucat. Shiroyumi hanya tersenyum lembut kepada sang ayah.,

"hanya sedikit keseleo kok." Setelah berkata itu, pandangan Shiroyumi gelap.

_Flashback end._

Shiroyumi menatap langit orange yg ditemani sang ayah. Sang ayah masih kesal karena anaknya ini tak mau mengatakan siapa dalangnya padahal sudah dipaksa, tapi yasudahlah. Ia pun memecahakan keheningan.

"Tsuyuki – chan, apa ada yg sakit?" tanya sang Ayah dengan muka cemas. Shiroyumi Tersenyum.

"Tidak, ayah." Karna melihat kelakuan anaknya itu, orang yg bermarga sama itu hanya menghela nafas, lalu mengelus lembut surai hitam anaknnya sambil tersenyum.

"mattaku, walau kau babak belur kau tetap tersenyum ya?" ujar sang ayah, Shiroyumi hanya tertawa.

"hahaha..ayah ini." Sambil memeluk ayahnya.

"baiklah..Putri ayah ini mau dibelikan apa?" tawar ayahnya. Shiroyumi melepaskan pelukannya, memasang pose berpikir..

"hmm...ah! Vanilla Softcake!" ujarnya dengan Semangat. Ayah hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah ayah beli dulu ya, jangan kemana – kemana." Peringatan sang ayah. Saat ayah mau pergi tangannya di cegat.

"ayah. Cium keningnya mana?" ujar Shiroyumi sambil memasang muka melas. Sang ayah langsung tertawa.

"hahaha iya iya." Sang ayahpun mencium kening anaknya dengan lembut lalu pergi untuk membeli Softcake pesanan anaknya.

Lalu dilain tempat yaitu di Gym, anak – anak basket sudah pulang, menyisakan 12 orng yg masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Tak lupa juga, terdapat 2 anak manusia yg mengkhawatirkan pujaan hatinya. Akashi menatap kosong lantai, dia benar – benar bosan. Sudah 2 hari Shiroyumi tak masuk membuatnya sesuram ini, bahkan main shogi dengan Midorimapun, dia masih saja badmood. walau belum bisa dikalahkan sih.

"Haahh~~" hela nafas berat dari akashi. sepertinya Akashi sedang tidak mood bermain basket juga, buktinya ia memantul – mantulkan bola basket tak jelas. midorima yg sedari tadi disampingnya menatap bingung dengan kelakuannya ini.

"kau kenapa Akashi?" tanya midorima.

"tak apa." Singkat jelas padat.

"lalu sudah dapat kabar dari Shiroyumi – san?" tanya midorima kembali.

"belum." Jawab Akashi pendek.

"kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak kerumahnya? Bukannya aku peduli denganmu ya!" tanya midorima kembali dengan Tsunderenya.

"aku tak tahu rumahnya. ayahnya selalu melarangku untuk ke rumah." Jawabnya dengan tak niat. Midorimapun menghela nafas, iapun membenarkan kacamatanya.

"kalau begitu kenapa kau tanya momoi? Mungkin dia tahu." Saran Midorima.

'_Hmm benar juga..'_ Akashi mengangguk. Akashi dan Midorima berjalan menuju sudut lapangan yg terdapat 4 mahluk yg sedang duduk, Momoi, Aomine, Haizaki dan Murasakibara.

"Momoi." tanya Akashi. Momoipun menoleh

"iya? Ada apa Akashi – kun?" tanya Momoi.

"Kau tahu alamat rumah Tsuyuki?" – Akashi. Momoi langsung memasang muka bingung.

"eh? Tidak tahu, harusnya Akashi – kun yg lebih tahu daripada aku." Ujar Momoi. Akashi hanya menghela nafas berat. Midorimapun membuka mulut karna penasaran apa yg dilakukan oleh 4 mahluk yang beda surai tersebut.

"daripada itu, kenapa kalian mengumpul seperti ini? – nanodayo"

"Satsuki mau bilang sesuatu." Ujar Aomine. Akashi dan Midorimapun ikut berjongkok.

"baiklah kami ikut mendengarkan." Ujar Akashi.

"hei Momoi, memang besok ada apa?." Perintah Haizaki tak sabaran.

"benar Sacchin, Krauss~Krauss~aku penasaran." Ujar Murasakibara sambil memeluk snacknya. Semuanyapun menjadi serius mendengarkan Momoi, Momoipun mengangguk dan mulai berbicara.

"yah, yang aku dengar, besok para polisi akan datang." Ucap Momoi.

"untuk apa?" tanya Akashi yg mulai tertarik.

"kau belum tahu ya? Tadi pagi, Di gudang yg tak terpakai itu ditemukan Noda Darah dan helaian rambut hitam yg banyak. Karna takutnya itu kasus pembunuhan makanya sampai sekarang belum dibersihkan." Ujar Momoi. Akashi hanya menatap aneh, Aomine dan Haizaki saling berpeluk karna ketakutan, Murasakibara hanya terdiam dan mulai melanjutkan makan kembali. Sedangkan ditengah lapangan, ada beberapa anggota starter yg sednag melihat kaptennya sepertinya sedang galau.

"Hei Kapten kau kenapa? Kau memikirkan manajer Shiro ya?" tanya sang SG yaitu Todoroki Souma, Nijimura hanya mendelik dan menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"apaan sih? Tidak kok." Jawab malas Nijimura sambil menatap SGnya.

"jangan begitu. Kau berbeda atmosfir tahu." Ledek sang Manajer yg saru angkatan dengan Nijimura sekaligus sahabat kecilnya, Taneshima Kyoko.

"entahlah aku bingung, Kyoko." Ucap tak niat dari Nijimura.

"ciiee~ciiee~~cepat tembak, nanti direbut Akashi loh.."Ledek sang Center (Jun Souta) lalu dihadiahi lemparan bola dari sang kapten.

"Diam ah." Semuapun hanya tertawa. Lalu sang Clucth Shooter Teikou ( Tadakuni Yoshitake) mengingat sesuatu.

"oh iya, saat aku ke Rumah sakit menjenguk kakakku, aku seperti melihat Shiroyumi – san, tapi rambutnya enggak panjang." Penjelasan dari Tadakuni.

"hei jangan nakutin Kapten kita. Kasihan tahu." Ledek Jun kemudian dihadiahi kembali dari sang kapten yg bersemu.

"Apaan sih!" bentak Nijimura, Taneshima hanya tertawa.

"hmm daripada seperti ini. Gabung sama anak kelas 1 yuk! Kayaknya lagi menceritakan hal seram deh." Saran Taneshima sambil menunjuk rombongan anak kelas 1.

"hmm ayo.." jawab Nijimura, mereka semuapun pergi menuju rombongan anak kelas 1.

"hey anak kelas 1, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Jun.

"cerita hantu Aoi – senpai." Balas Aomine yg masih memeluk Haizaki. Momoipun menghadiahi Jitakan pada Aomine.

"Ahomine – kun! Ini bukan cerita hantu!" Aomine meringis Sakit sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Itte! Satsuki kau apa – apaan sih!?" tanyanya. Karna tak sabar Nijimura mulai membuka mulut.

"jadi apa yg sedang kalian bicarakan?" ucap Nijimura. Midorimapun membalasnya.

"Momoi bilang, besok polisi akan datang karna tempat gudang banyak noda darah dan Rambut begitu, makanya gudang itu sampai sekarang belum dibersihkan– Nanodayo." Ujar Midorima. Entah mengapa, Nijimura langsung mengingat kata – kata Tadakuni dan mulai berfirasat buruk kembali.

"Akashi ikut aku!" sambil meraih tangan Akashi lalu menggeret Akashi.

"eh cotto!" Akashi berontak tapi sepertinya percuma dan Akhirnya Akashi hanya mengikuti Nijimura, yg lainnya juga mengikuti Nijimura dibelakang.

BRAAKK! Nijimura mendobrak pintu Gudang. Bau anyirpun mulai menyengat, membuat semua yg mengikuti Nijimura langsung sweatdrop. Nijimurapun menuju tempat yg tadi dibicarakan, akashi dan yg lain hanya mengikuti sambil menutup hidung. Mereka semua melihat banyak bercak darah dan helaian Rambut, Akashi dan Nijimura langsung meraih helaian rambut yg bercampur darah.

"Akashi ini.." ujar Nijimura tak percaya.

"ini Rambut Tsuyuki!" jawab Akashi.

"Jadi...Yuu – chan..dibunuh?" tanya Momoi yg mulai menangis.

" mungkin.." yg lain hanya menatap tak percaya dan mulai membayangkan aneh – aneh. Nijimurapun beralih ke Tadakuni.

"Tadakuni! Rumah sakit mana yg kau maksud?!" tanya Nijimura yg sekarang sudah sangat panik.

"Ru..Rumah Sakit Tokyo di prefektur 9." Nijimurapun langsung berlari, Akashipun mengikutinya..

"Shouzo! Tunggu!" teriak Taneshima.

"Akashi/ -Kun!" Teriak Aomine dan Momoi yg sepertinya percuma, 2 laki – laki itu sudah pergi dan menghilang pandangan. Mereka yg tersisa disana mulai memutuskan kerumah sakit yg dituju 2 orang tersebut. Sedangkan lain tempat dan waktu, Shiroyumi menyantap cake vanillanya dengan tenang dan senang sambil menunggu Ayahnya yg membeli minum.

"Kyaa~enaknya Vanilla " Shiroyumipun mengambil Vanila cakenya kembali dan tak sadar jika ada 2 pria sekarang menuju kekamarnya. BRAAKKK! PRAANNNGGG!

"SHIROYUMI!/TSUYUKI!" panggil Akashi dan Nijimura serempak. Sedangkan Shiroyumi menatap Cakenya yg baru dimakan setengah jatuh terkulai menempel lantai.

"Vanilla Cakeku! Mou siapa sih yang berteriak!?" ujar Shiroyumi lalu menatap yg sekarang 2 laki – laki menuju tempatnya.

"Akashi – kun? Nijimura – senpai?" tanya Shiroyumi yg masih terkejut. 2 adam itu menghampiri Shiroyumi yang masih kebingungan.

"Kau tak apa?!" tanya Akashi. Shiroyumi mengangguk.

"Apa ada yg parah!?" tanya Nijimura. Shiroyumi menggeleng.

"Syukurlah!" serempak 2 pemuda itu, Shiroyumi hanya Sweat drop.

"apaan sih kalian ini?" Keluh Shiroyumi. Beberapa menit kemudian orang – orang yg mengikuti 2 pemuda tadi ikut muncul.

"semuanya.." segerombolan itu menghampiri Shiroyumi.

"Shiroyumi kamu kenapa?" tanya Aomine.

"Yu- chan! Kamu nggak papa?" Tanya Momoi langsung mendekap pundak Shiroyumi.

"Iya, aku nggak papa sih. Tenang saja. Yg penting jangan mendekap keras – keras." Jelas Shiroyumi. Momoipun langsung melonggarkan dekapannya. Para senpai dan yg berada disitu menatap nanar Shiroyumi yg dulunya sangat sehat, kini sedikit pucat dengan perban dimana – dimana. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian ayah Shiroyumi datang.

"wah..wah selamat datang." Sambut ayah.

"Ojii – san?" tanya Akashi. Sang ayah hanya terkejut dan memberikan senyum hangat pada tuannya ini.

"Tuan Muda Akashi, sudah lama tak bertemu." Ucap sang ayah. yg lain hanya heran karna Akashi dipanggil Tuan Muda.

" 'Tuan Muda Akashi.' ?" ucap mereka sambil menatap Akashi dengan terkejut minus untuk 2 orang yg bermarga Shiroyumi, Akashi mencuekkan pandangan dari rekan – rekan basketnya.

"Ojii – san sebenarnya apa yg terjadi pada Tsuyuki?" tanya Akashi langsung to the point.

"maaf ya Tuan Muda Akashi. Saya juga tak tahu, 2 hari yg lalu Tsuyuki – chan pulang hujan – hujannan dengan banyak luka, saat saya tanyakan dia kenapa, dia bilang 'Hanya keseleo kok ayah.' Begitu." Jelas Sang ayah.

"hanya?" ucap mereka semua sambil sweat drop. Sedangkan Shiroyumi langsung jaw drop.

'_Acca...' _Ujar Shiroyumi dalam hati.

"Tak mungkin! Jadi mereka, benar – benar melakukannya?" Kata Momoi dengan sedikit teriak, yg diteriakpun langsung ditatap oleh semua orang yg disana minus Shiroyumi Tsuyuki yg sudah berkeringat dingin, yg takut karna rahasia ini akan terbongkar. Shiroyumi tak ingin masalahnya ini terdengar oleh orang – orang dekat dan tersayangnya, apalagi Ayahnya.

"melakukan apa?" tanya mereka serempak.

"yah ini yg aku dengar, Kelompok W5 melakukan pembullyingan oleh salah satu siswi. Tapi tak kusangka, Yu – chan yg jadi korban." Jelas Momoi dengan gaya seorang detective. 2 adam yg sedang memperebutkan Shiroyumi langsung mengeluarkan aura yg dibilang mengerikan.

"Apa itu benar Tsuyuki?" tanya Akashi sambil memberikan tatapan deathglare pada Shiroyumi, sedangkan yg ditatap hanya mengalihkan pandangan.

"tapi apa itu 'W5'?" tanya Nijimura pada Momoi.

"anggota perempuan yg berlima, anggotanya dari kelas 1 – D semua yaitu Izahara Akita sebagai ketuanya, Shion Mei, Sena Reika, Takashi Senata dan Raizaki Mika." Penjelasan Momoi.

"apa kau tahu kenapa mereka melakukan itu kepada Tsuyuki?" tanya Akashi yg kini menatap Momoi

"kalau itu.." momoi mengangkat bahu, mengirim sinyal 'tidak tahu.' Tapi Taneshima langsung memangku wajahnya.

"sepertinya aku tahu." 2 adam dan semua orang yg berada didalam sana menatap Taneshimaa.

"jadi alasannya pa, Kyoko?" tanya Nijimura, Taneshimapun langsung membuka mulut.

"Dari kelasku banyak yg suka dengan Shou - chan dan Akashi, dan dengan tak jelas mereka seperti berkata 'Hei! Aku sudah membayar mereka untuk menghajar anak itu.' Begitu.." jelas taneshima. Shiroyumipun langsung kicep.

"Shiroyumi/Tsuyuki..apa itu benar?" ucap Akashi dan Nijimura secara bersamaan. Yg ditanya hanya takut sambil tersenyum.

"Etto.." mau menjawab tapi agak ragu, batin Shiroyumi. Akashi dan Nijimura kembali menanyakannya lagi.

"Jawab Shiroyumi/Tsuyuki. Apa itu benar?" baiklah. Shiroyumi bingung harus berbuat apa. Ayah yg sedari tadi tersenyum kini memasang wajah serius, menunggu jawaban dari sang anak.

"mou, sudahlah, aku tidak apa – apa kok! Aku baik – baik saja." Ucap Shiroyumi dengan senyum semangat 45(?). mereka yg menatap Shiroyumi hanya memandang diam.

"lihat. Ya ayah ya? Jangan laporkan mereka." Rujuk Shiroyumi pada ayahnya.

"kenapa?" tanya sang ayah masih memasang wajah serius.

"karna aku sudah memaafkan mereka. Mereka juga masih labil, jadi yah...bagaimana ya? Pokoknya aku sudah memaafkan mereka semua." Shiroyumi harus mencegah sang ayah. karna shiroyumi tahu, jika ayahnya sangat sadistic jika berhubungan dirinya. Ayahnyapun menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum.

"mattaku. Anak ayah ini, jika kau bilang begitu ayah takkan akan melaporkannya." Ucap sang ayah yg berhasil membuat semua orang yg berada disana terkaget.

"benarkah!?" ucap mereka serempak. Ayah hanya mengangguk.

"tunggu paman! Ini sudah keterlaluan! Masa paman membiarkan mereka semua!?" tanya Nijimura yg tidak menerima keputusan sang ayah Shiroyumi ini. Sang ayah hanya mengangguk.

"Ojii – san, apa kau tak marah? Anak semata wayangmu ini, babak belur karna hal sepele. Apa kau tak marah?" tanya Akashi yg juga tak terima.

"tentu saja aku marah, aku bahkan ingin melakukan apa yg mereka lakukan pada anakku. Tapi, karna Tsuyuki – chan melarangku untuk melakukannya, jadi takkan kulakukan." Ucap sang ayah dengan tenang dan senyum lembut, membuat semua orang disana minus Akashi, Nijimura, murasakibara dan Shiroyumi bersemu merah.

"tapi.." tanya Nijimura. Karna sang ayah tidak maumelanjutkan perdebatannya ini, iapun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"wah, Laki – laki bersurai ungu itu menantuku ya? Tampan juga." Ungkap sang ayah sambil menunjuk suatu object.

"hah? Apa maksud paman?" . Akashi dan yg lainnya menoleh kearah yg ditunjuk. Mulut Murasakibara dan mulut Shiroyumi belepotan Krim, cake yg dipegang Shiroyumipun Cuma satu. Pemandangan yg seharusnya 'karna mereka semua sibuk dengan penjelasan sang ayah, akhirnya Shiroyumi jail pada Murasakibara dengan menempelkan potongan cake vanilla kemulut murasakibara, dan akhirnya murasakibara juga membalas perbuatan Shiroyumi itu' malah dikira 'Shiroyumi sedang menyuapi Murasakibara dengan mulutnya."

"..."hening..kacamata midorima retak, Aomine dan anggota Starter jaw drop, sang ayah, Momoi dan Taneshima langsung berteriak 'Kyaaa~manisnya', sedangkan Nijimura dan Akashi...

BRUUKKK! DUGG! Tapak kaki milik Akashi dan Nijimurapun Sukses tertera diwajah murasakibara.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MURASAKIBARA!?" teriak mereka berdua.

"Itte!" murasakibara langsung tewas dilantai.

"Mu – chan!" teriak Shiroyumi. Keadaan rumah sakit yg seharusnya tenang malah berisik..

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Mind to Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

You and I

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi ©Kuroko no Basuke

Chara : Akashi x OC x Nijimura

Chapter 5 : aku memaafkan mereka

Pagi ini seperti biasa. Cuacanya cerah, suasananya sejuk, dan sangat damai membuat orang – orang akan merasa lebih tenang, Tapi hal itu tak dirasakan oleh gadis bersurai hitam panjang ini. matanya merah, kelopaknya berkantung dan wajahnya pucat. Trek, ia menata sarapan mereka bertiga. Tunggu, 'bertiga'?

"Tsuyuki kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat." Tanya orang berambut crimson.

"jika kau sakit lebih baik kau tak usah sekolah Shiroyumi." ucap si rambut raven yg lebih tua setahun dari mereka berdua. Shiroyumi hanya menatap mereka dengan muka ngantuk.

"serius nih?" ucapnya despressi. Ya, 2 orang itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou dan Nijimura Shouzo, 2 adam tampan yg memperebutkan hati dari Shiroyumi Tsuyuki. Lalu sedang apa mereka dirumah Tsuyuki?...tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Shiroyumi, Mereka hanya menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang.

"hei apa kalian berdua serius akan tinggal disini?" tanya Shiroyumi sekali lagi. Kedua adam itu menatap Shiroyumi secara bersamaan.

"tentu." Jawab mereka serempak, Mereka kembali menyantap sarapannya, Shiroyumi hanya speechless mendengar jawaban mereka. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus hidup satu rumah dengan 2 orang adam yg sama sekali bukan saudaranya dengan jangka waktu sebulan! Bagaimana ini terjadi?

Flashback 1 hari yang lalu...

"HEHHH!?" Teriak Shiroyumi, menghancurkan keheningan malam. Tak percaya dengan keputusan ayahnya.

"ke..kenapa ayah?" tanya Shiroyumi dengan wajah shocknya. Ayahnya berdehem pelan.

"karena Ayah akan mengawal tuan besar Akashi ke Amerika selama sebulan. Jadi Tuan muda Akashi akan tinggal disini selama sebulan. Lagipula kalian sebentar lagi akan ujian akhir semester bukan? Kalian bisa belajar bersama." Jelas sang Ayah, Akashi hanya mengangguk – angguk.

"aku bisa mengerti jika hal itu tapi..." Shiroyumi mengeratkan tangannya.

"kenapa Nijimura – senpai ada disini?!" tanya Shiroyumi sambil menunjuk Nijimura di depannya.

"benar paman. Diriku sendiri sudah cukup membuat Tsuyuki aman." Ucap Akashi tanpa Dosa.

"bukan itu yang kumaksud!" elak Shiroyumi, Nijimura hanya diam.

"Nijimura – kun disini, karena dia lebih tua dari kalian dan bisa dibilang ia akan menggantikan posisi ayah. Kalian juga bisa menanyakan tentang pelajaran saat belajar nanti." Jelas sang ayah. Shiroyumi hanya Shock mendengar itu sedangkan Akashi mengeluhkan suara tak terima hal tersebut.

Flashback end

Dan beginilah sekarang, Shiroyumi jadi tak bisa tidur karena terlalu tegang, membuat wajah cantiknya terhias dengan kelopak mata hitam dan berkantung.

"hei cepat, nanti kita telat." Ucap Nijimura sambil menunggu Shiroyumi yang masih memakai sepatu bersama Akashi.

"iya...iya." balas Shiroyumi tak niat. Setelah ia mengunci pintunya ia bergegas menuju Nijimura dan Akashi.

"Ayo." Ucap Akashi dengan senyum menawannya bertujuan ingin menarik perhatian dari Shiroyumi tapi hasilnya nihil. Shiroyumi Hanya tersenyum biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRRIIIINGG! Suara bel menggema seluruh diruangan disekolah. Suara itu disambut meria oleh anak – anak yang langsung bergegas dengan urusannya masing – masing.

"Hah~~" lenguh Shiroyumi sambil menatap bunga pohon sakura lewat jendela kelasnya. Ia memangku dagunya, merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya.

"_hah~ tenangnya. Semua rasa kantukku menghilang seketika."_ Batin Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum lembut. Bruk! Pandangan Shiroyumi teralihkan menuju ke sumber suara tadi. Ia melihat beberapa orang mengerubungi sesuatu dilapangan.

"_itu...ada apa?" _tanya batin Shiroyumi. ia mulai menajamkan penglihatan dan pendengarannya.

"Rasakan ini!"

"hahahaha! Bagaimana rasanya? Apa enak!?"

"Akita – chan aku takut!"

"ma..maafkan kami!" Shiroyumi mendengar itu kaget dan langsung bergegas menuju lapangan. Ia berlari cepat dan mengabaikan orang – orang yg menatapinya heran.

"Tsu - ..!" ia mengabaikan Akashi yg menyapanya dikoridor. Anggota basket yg bersama akashi mengerjap bingung.

"Shiroyumi – san kenapa buru – buru?" tanya Kuroko. Akashi melangkahkan kaki kearah jendela koridor, mereka semua mengikuti Akashi.

"itu kan..." ucap Momoi, Akashi menganguk.

"yosha, ternyata Shiroyumi ingin ikutan ya?" ungkap Aomine kegeringan.

"Aomine – kun ternyata bodoh ya?" ucap Kuroko tanpa dosa. Muncullah perempatan dikeningnya.

"kau bilang apa Tetsu!?" tanya kesal Aomine.

"bukankah sudah kelihatan jika Shiroyumi – san ingin menolong mereka? Benarkan Akashi – kun?." Jelas Kuroko, Akashi hanya menatap keluar, memandang gerumulan orang itu.

"yah kita lihat saja." Balas Akashi sambil tersenyum. Mereka semua melihat kearah jendela.

"ya ampun. Jika dia ingin menolong mereka, aku akan mendeklarasikan jika 'Shiroyumi Tsuyuki adalah orang terbodoh yang mau menyelamatkan musuhnya.'" Pletak! Momoi memukul kepala Aomine berkali – kali.

"Itte! Sakit Satsuki!" ucap Aomine. Momoi mendengus kesal.

"Aomine – kun kaulah yang paling bodoh! Terima ini!" ucap Satsuki masih memukul kepala Aomine.

"Itu benar Minechin. Kichin takkan melakukan hal bodoh itu seperti balas dendam." Jelas Murasakibara sambil memakan Snacknya.

"kalian semua diam." Perintah Akashi, mereka semua langsung diam. Lalu dilain tempat.

"jadi mereka sudah mulai." Ucap Nijimura sambil memangku dagunya. Ia dan kawan – kawannya melihatnya dari jendela kelasnya. Dengan hembusan angin menerpa mereka berdua.

"perbuatan mereka berlima memang sudah keterlaluan. Mereka harus merasakan perbuatannya." Ujar Taneshima disamping Nijimura. Sedang asik melihat tontonannya, Nijimura melihat Shiroyumi mendekati kerumunan itu.

"apa yang sedang ia lakukan?" ucap Taneshima yang sepertinya juga melihat Shiroyumi berlari.

"entahlah. Lebih baik kita lihat saja."

"apa jangan – jangan ia ingin ikutan?" ucap Tadakuni. Jun menyikutnya.

"bodoh! tentu saja, mana ada orang yg menerima perlakuan seperti itu." jelas Jun.

"ma..masa sih?" ucap Todorki tak percaya.

"tidak." Nijimura membuka suara.

"Menurutku Shiroyumi malah melakukan sebaliknya." Ucap Nijimura kembali.

"yah kita lihat saja sampai akhir." Jelas Mizuki sang Small Forward. Lalu dilapangan..

"Makan ini!"

"dasar Sampah!" mereka semua melemparkan tepung dan sampah ke depan mereka. Depan mereka ada siapa? Mereka yg membullying Shiroyumi dengan brutal.

"Hentikan!" teriak Izahara.

"ini adalah balasan untuk semua kalian perbuatan! Bahkan kami rasa ini belum cukup!" mereka mengguyur gadis – gadis itu. Izahara sangat marah dan ingin membalas mereka tapi apa daya? Mereka tak cukup memiliki kekuatan.

"terima ini!" seseorang melempar bangku ke arah Izahara. Izahara hanya menutup matanya, berharap dapat meringankan rasa sakitnya. Brakk! Kursi itu mengenainya, tapi bukan mengenai Izahara, melainkan..

"Shiroyumi/Tsuyuki!" teriak Akashi dan Nijimura dengan serempak. Mereka semua langsung terdiam dan memandang Shiroyumi.

"Hentikan semua!" teriak Shiroyumi sambil menahan rasa sakit pundaknya yang habis kena lemparan bangku untuk melindungi Izahara.

"jika kalian seperti ini, bukankah kalian sama saja dengan mereka?" jelas Shiroyumi. Izahara berdiri.

"Jangan Munafik kau Shiroyumi!" teriak Izahara. Mereka semua menatap Izahara dengan tatapan tak percaya termasuk mereka yang melihat dari jendela. Kini mereka semua jadi tontonan satu sekolahan.

"kau yang merencanakan semua ini kan!? Kau dendam pada kamikan!? Jangan berlagak kau tak tahu apa – apa!" teriak Izahara.

"o..oy akita, he..hentikan itu!" ucap Takashi dengan nada agak takut. Tapi izahara mengacuhkan Takashi.

"kau berlagak menjadi pahlawan kami dan ingin mendengar permintaan maaf dan terimakasih kami kan?! Jangan harap kami melakukan itu!" teriak Izahara menggila. Shiroyumi hanya diam, keadaan sekolah kini hening terdengar jika beberapa orang mengerutuki Izahara.

"hei kau..eh?" saat Izahara ingin membentak Shiroyumi, Shiroyumi mengulurkan tangannya. Shiroyumi tersenyum lembut..

"ayo." Ujar Shiroyumi. Senyuman Shiroyumi membuat Izahara terpesona sejenak, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tetap membenci Shiroyumi.

"berengsek apa yang kau lakukan!?" ucap Kasar Izahara, Shiroyumi hanya diam.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan – ..."

"aku tak mengharapkannya."

"eh!?" – Izahara terbelalak kaget. Bukan hanya Izahara saja tapi semua yang ada disana juga kaget dengan reaksi biasa – biasa saja.

"aku juga sudah melupakan semua perbuatan kalian dan Aku juga tak terlalu peduli dengan itu. jadi sekarang kau harus dibawa ke UKS." Jelas Shiroyumi tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Izahara hampir menyerah, tapi ia tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"ja..jangan bercanda! Aku tak -..." Shiroyumi memotong perkataan Izahara.

"apa kau tak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan Shion – san?" Izahara menoleh kebelakang. Melihat Shion sahabat masa kecilnya begitu ketakutan dan shock. Izahara mengretakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Merasa kalah terhadap Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi berjalan menghampiri Shion yg memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Shion menatap Shiroyumi dengan ketakutan dan shock. Shiroyumi mengulurkan tangannya.

"tenang saja, Semua akan baik – baik saja. Ayo." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum lembut. Shion mengeluarkan air mata, ingin membalas uluran Shiroyumi, tapi tubuhnya tiba – tiba oleng.

"Shion – san/Mei – chan!" ucap Shiroyumi dan Izahara secara bersamaan. Raizaki menangkap tubuh Shion yang lemah.

"tubuhnya panas." Ucap Raizaki sambil memegang keningnya. Izahara mendekatinya.

"dia pasti Shock." Jelas Izahara tanpa memikirkan pandangan orang – orang.

"biar aku yang menggendongnya!" ucap Shiroyumi, Izahara memotong perkataannya.

"tidak!" - Izahara

"apa kau masih..'' - Shiroyumi

"bahumu terlukakan? Kau juga harus diobati." Ucap Izahara sambil menggendong Shion dipunggungnya. Mereka berempat berdiri.

"kami sangat menyesal. Aku minta maaf. Jika kalian ingin membalas perbuatan kami. Datanglah kepadaku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Izahara sambil membungkuk bertanda minta maaf. Mereka semuua tertakjub kaget melihat Izahara melakukan itu. izahara mengacuhkan pandangan mereka semua dan mulai meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Shiroyumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ya ampun kau ini. bahumu terluka lagikan.'' Ucap Nijimura sambil melihat Shiroyumi yang terkapar lemah disofa, diruang tamunya.

"ra..rasa sakitnya ba..baru terasa." Ucap Shiroyumi, Akashi menghela nafas. Nijimura menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang.

"makanya, jika bertindak pikirkan dulu resikonya." Jelas Akashi.

"tapi akhirnya bahagiakan?" jelas Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua mengeyitkan alis.

"keluarga Izahara – san, mengalami Broken Home sejak ia masih kecil dan ia menjadi korban kekerasan di keluarganya. Makanya sejak itu ia mulai menjadi seperti sekarang." Jelas Shiroyumi masih terbaring mebelakangi mereka berdua.

"kau tahu sampai situ?" ucap Nijimura.

"tentu saja. Aku adalah Manajer Teikou yang ahli dalam mengambil Informasi dengan cepat dan menyusun Strategi. Lagipula aku sudah memaafkan mereka." Ucap bangga Shiroyumi, mereka berdua hanya tesenyum. Shiroyumi mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"ngoomong – ngomong Akashi – kun, oleskan obat dibahu bawahku dong. Tanganku tak nyampe nieh." Pinta Shiroyumi. Trek! Cangki yg dipegang Nijimura retak sedangkan buku Akashi jatuh tterkulai kebawah. mereka hening dan membatu.

"'ada apa?" tanya Shiroyumi tanpa dosa.

"baik." Jawab Akashi cepat. Nijimura jadi Sweatdrop. Akashi dan Shiroyumi bangkit dari soofa dan muulai berjalan kekamar Shiroyumi.

"memangnya tanganmu tak sampai kebahumu apa?" Tanya Nijimura.

"bukankah sudah kubilang? Tanganku tak sampai ke bahu bawahku. Ayo Akashi" ajak Shiroyumi. mereka berdua meninggalkan Nijimura yang masih Jawdrop diruang Tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

"i..itte." rintih Shiroyumi, Akashi masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"jangan bergerak, Tsuyuki. Jika kau bergerak akan susah nantinya." Jelas Akashi.

"habis Akashi – kun tak pelan – pelan sih! A..ah! pelan – pelan Akashi – kun!" jelas Shiroyumi sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, meremas bantal yang ia pegang, Akashi hanya mendengus.

"ini sudah pelan Tsuyuki, kau saja yang terlalu sensitive." Ucap Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tsuyuki hanya diam dan menahan semua rasa sakitnya.

"memangnya sesakit itu ya?" tanya cemas Akashi. Shiroyumi menoleh kebelakang.

"apanya?" tanya Shiroyumi.

"memar ini. apa rasanya sakit sekali?" tanya Akashi sekali lagi. Akashi mengoleskan obat ke pundak Shiroyumi, Shiroyumi meringis sakit.

"be..begitulah." jawab Shiroyumi. mereka berdua hening. tangan Shiroyumi bergetar dan bekeringat.

"_Loh aku ini kenapa? Jantungku kenapa berdebar – debar? Kenapa aku gugup?" _batin Shiroyumi dengan kegelisahan yang menyelimutinya. Akashi masih tetap dengan kegiatannya. Blussh! Wajah Shiroyumi memerah seketika saat bayangan mesum terlintas dipikirannya. Akashi mengecup punggung Shiroyumi, menjilat dan mengigitnya, membuat Shiroyumi mendesahkan namanya, Akashi tersenyum lebut dan membisikkan kata – kata manis dan menggoda tepat ditelinga Shiroyumi membuat Shiroyumi teran – PLAAKK! Shiroyumi memukul pipinya sendiri, membuat Akashi terkejut.

"ada apa Tsuyuki?" tanya Akashi heran.

"_Tsuyuki! Dia ini sahabatmu! Tak mungkin ia melakukan hal itu! dan kenapa pikiran seperti ini terlintas dikepalaku!? Aku bukan anak mesum" _batin Shiroyumi panik. Akashi menyeringai melihat kelakuan gadisnya ini.

"_Biar kutebak. Dia pasti membayangkan - ..." _batin Akashi. Chu!

"Hiiiii!" Tubuh Shiroyumi menegang seketika saat Akashi mengecup punggungnya.

"a..akashi – kun! Ka..kau sedang apa?!" tanya Shiroyumi sambil menengok kebelakang. Akashi tersenyum lembut dan langsung mendorong Shiroyumi hingga terbaring dikasurnya. Gyut! Akashi memeluk Shiroyumi dengan erat, Shirooyumi tergagap.

"A..A..Akashi – kun! Ke..kena - ..."

"tidurlah." Ucap Akashi.

"eh?" Shiroyumi mengerjapkan mata tak percaya.

"kau tak bisa tidurkan? Sekarang tidurlah." Jelas Akashi lembut sambil mengelus kepala Shiroyumi lembut. Semburat merah muuncuul dipipi kenyal Shiroyumi.

"baik."' Ucap Shiroyumi sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang akashi. Hembusan nafas Shiroyumi terdengar ditelinga Akashi. Akashi menghela nafas lega mendengarnya.

"_dia sudah tidur. Kalau begitu aku..." _Gyut! Shirooyumi mempererat pelukannya saat akashi ingin meninggalkan Shiroyumi.

"okaachan, ookaachan.." Akashi membuulatkan matanya. Ia kembali berrbaring di samping Shiroyumi. Mengecup lembut kening Shiroyumi.

"Oyasuminasai, Sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Mind to Review...


	6. Chapter 6

**Makasih untuk para readers yang telah membaca Fanfic matsu yang satu ini, maaf jika updatenya baru sekarang karena terlalu banyak halangan saat penulisan fanfic, dan jarang balas reviews para readers U_U hehehehe! Silahkan di baca Chapter 6 dimulai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

You and I

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi ©Kuroko no Basuke

Chara : Akashi x OC x Nijimura

Chapter 6 : sesuatu yang luar biasa

Angin sore menerjang tubuh yang terbalut seragam teikou, bisa Shiroyumi rasakan hembusan angin musim dingin disekitarnya, Shiroyumi duduk ditaman ditemani pohon sakura yang sudah gugur bermaksud menunggu seseorang, lebih tepatnya 2 orang. Dengan earphone hitam ditelinganya mendengar sebuah lagu kesayangan, beberapa kali ia senandungkan, berniat menghilangkan rasa bosan yang menyelimutinya. Beberapa kali ia menoleh ke jam tangan merah yang bertengger dilengannya.

"Sudah jam 8. Mereka kemana ya?" gumamnya. Iapun bersender, mendongkak keatas melihat bunga sakura yang mekar.

"indah sekali.." tanpa sadar, orang yang ditunggu Shiroyumi sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Shiro!" ucap sang rambut raven dengan suara sedikit ditinggikan. Shiroyumi menghadap kedepan. Terlihat surai raven dan surai crimson bergoyang menambahkan kesan pesonanya.

"Akashi – kun! Nijimura – senpai!" ucap Shiroyumi sambil melepas erphonenya dan berdiri untuk menyamai mereka, tapi sayang tidak didukung oleh tubuhnya karena tubuhnya memang lebih pendek dari mereka berdua, mengharuskannya untuk terus sedikit mendongkak.

"Tsuyuki, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu."

"tadi pelatih menambahkan materi." Ucap Akashi dan Nijimura bergiliran, Shiroyumi hanya mnggeleng kecil dan tersenyum lembut.

"Iiie. Aku baru duduk 30 menit yang lalu koq!." Akashi dan Nijimura Sweat drop.

" 'Baru 30 menit yang lalu' ?" gumam Akashi dan Nijimura bersamaan.

"Daripada itu,tadi kau ingin membicarakan sesuatukan?" ucap Nijimura, Akashi menoleh kearah Shiroyumi yang lagi – lagi tersenyum lembut dan cerianya.

"aku ingin ke taman bermain dan kesuatu tempat! Ayo kesana!" ucap semangat sambil menunjuk kearah langit. Akashi dan Nijimura diam dan..

"Ditolak." Balas Akashi dan Nijimura dengan serempak, Shiroyumi langsung pundung.

"kau ini baru sembuh total dari lukamu, kau malah ingin keluyuran."

"lebih baik kau istirahat sebanyak mungkin, Tsuyuki." Omel Nijimura dan Akashi secara bergiliran. Nijimura melangkahkan kakinya menjauh lalu disusul oleh Akashi. Shiroyumi membuka mulut,

"tapi..." Akashi dan Nijimura menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"hari ini tanggal 16 maret, hari ini hari spesial untukku." Akashi membelalakkan matanya sejenak lau tersynum dan menghela Nafas. Ia kini sudah mengerti apa yang Shiroyumi maksud, ia berjalan kearah Shiroyumi.

"baiklah. Aku ikut" ucap Akashi.

"benarkah?" tanya Shiroyumi memastikan, Akashi mengangguk lembut dan meraih tangan kanan Shiroyumi.

"ayo." Ajak Akashi, Shiroyumi mengangguk. Nijimura cemburu apa yang ia lihat sekarang, hatinya panas dan sakit walau hanya sekedar menggengam tangan. Karena tak mau kalah, Nijimura mengambil tangan Kiri Shiroyumi yang menganggur. Shiroyumi menoleh kekirinya.

"aku ikut." Ucap Nijimura dengan malu - mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia tersenyum kembali.

"kenapa?" tanya Akashi sinis.

"sepertinya jalan – jalan tidak buruk juga." ucap Nijimura sambil menghadap kedepan.

"baiklah! Ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan tangan yang di genggam oleh 2 pra yang mulai serius memperebutkan Shiroyumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip...

Kini Shiroyumi, Akashi dan Nijimura telah sampai ditaman bermain yang dimaksud Shiroyumi. taman bermain itu tidak sepi walau taman bermain itu sudah lama berjalan. Ya, ini tempat Akashi dan Shiroyumi berjumpa untuk kesekian lainnya.

"huwaaa! Tempat ini tidak terlalu banyak berubah ya, Akashi – kun?" jelas Shiroyumi.

"hmm, iya." Jawab Akashi.

"kalian pernah kesini?" tanya Nijimura, Shiroyumi mengangguk kecil.

"em! Kami sering kesini waktu kecil." Jelas Shiroyumi.

"karena saat itu, kami tidak diperbolehkan bertemu, jadi kami diam – diam bertemu disini dan bermain secukupnya." Jelas panjang Akashi membuat Nijimura iri, tapi daripada itu ia lebih penasaran dengan Kalimat Akashi ucapkan.

"tak boleh bertemu? Kenapa?" tanya Nijimura penasaran, Akashi hanya menunduk tak berniat menjelaskannya. Melihat situasi Akashi, Shiroyumi yang menjawab.

"dulu Akashi – kun sangat ketat dengan lesnya. Karena aku takut menganggu kegiatannya, jadi aku dilarang untuk bertemu dengannya." Jelas Shiroyumi.

"dan pada akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi." Sambung Akashi, Shiroyumi menangguk semangat.

"betul sekali!" Nijimura hanya diam. Mereka bertiga tetap berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di stand penjualan permen kapas.

"ah! Beli itu yuk!" ucap Shiroyumi, sambil menunjuk Permen kapas yang dipajang. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Shiroyumi yang mendekati stand tersebut. Shiroyumi melihat pedagang wanita tersebut melambaikan tangannya.

"ah Shiroyumi – chan!" ucapnya. Shiroyumi berlari, menghampiri pedangang permen kapas tersebut.

"Bibi Kora! O hisashiburi nee!" sapa Shiroyumi dengan semangat sambil memasuki stand tersebut. Pedagang itu memeluk Shiroyumi.

"sudah lama tidak bertemu, kamu tambah tinggi ya Shiroyumi - chan." Ucap si bibi.

"benarkah bi?" ucap Shiroyumi kegirangan. Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh kearah Akashi.

"ah, Akashi – kun juga datang ya." Ucap sang bibi.

"ah, bibi lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Akashi sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"ternyata Akashi – kun menjadi lebih tinggi ya, hahahaha.." ucap bibi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengacak rambut merah Akashi.

"terima kasih bi." Ucap Akashi. Sang Bibi menoleh kearah Nijimura yang sedari tadi hanya saksi bisu melihat beberapa orang bernostaglia.

"wah..wah.. Shiroyumi – chan, laki – laki ini siapa?" Tanya sang bibi sambil tersenyum ramah. Shiroyumi menoleh kearah Nijimura.

" oh, Nijimura – senpai adalah kakak kelasku dan Akashi – kun." Jelas Shiroyumi. Nijimura membungkuk.

"doumo." Memberikan salam hormat pada sang bibi.

"ah doumo." Singkat Nijimura. Sang bibi mengacak rambut Shiroyumi dan Akashi.

"ya ampun kalian berdua ini! aku begitu gemas dengan kalian berdua! Tak kusangka kalian sudah kelas 1 SMP." Ucap sang bibi dengan penuh bangga disetiap katanya.

"hehehe.." Shiroyumi hanya tertawa ringan.

"apa kau ingin mengunjungi ibumu?" tanya Sang Bibi, Shiroyumi menangguk mantap.

"hmm, iya bi." Jawab Shiroyumi, Sang bibi mengelus kepala Shiroyumi dengan lembut.

"pasti ibumu akan senang melihatmu seperti ini." jelas sang bibi. Shiroyumi tersnyum

"benarkah, bi? Untunglah. Hari ini Shiroyumi sangat senang akan bertemu Ibu!" Ucap Shiroyumi. sang bibi hanya tersenyum lembut lalu memberikan 4 permen kapas kepada Shiroyumi.

"ini ambil saja. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah pertemuan." Ucap sang bibi. Shiroyumi menjadi gugup.

"ta..tapi.."

"yang satu lagi untuk ibumu, ibumu suka permen kapas juga kan?" tanya Sang Bibi, Shiroyumi menepukkan jidatnya.

"oh iya aku lupa!hehehe maaf maaf!." Ucap Shiroyumi.

"Terimakasih ya bi!" Shiroyumi melangkahkan kakinya, diikuti oleh 2 adam yang beda surai.

"kalau begitu aku pamit ya bi! Ja na!" sapa Shiroyumi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"ia hati – hati dijalan. Titipkan salam ke ibumu ya!" teriak sang bibi, Shiroyumi hanya mengangguk lalu melesat pergi.

Diperjalan Shiroyumi dan Akashi selalu disapa oleh para pedagang yang mereka kenal, tidak, tapi hampir semua penjual disini mengenal Shiroyumi dan Akashi. Shiroyumi selalu menghampiri mereka meninggalkan 2 adam yang mengikutinya. Nijimura menjadi penasaran, lalu bertanya pada Akashi.

"kalian ini terkenal ya?" ucap Nijimura tanpa mengubah pandanganya kearah Shiroyumi.

"iya begitulah." Jawab Akashi dengan singkat. Karena Tahu nijimura penasaran, akhirnya Akashi menceritakan masa kecilnya bersama Shiroyumi.

"saat umur 4 tahun, Shiroyumi tinggal dimansionku, semenjak itu aku mengenalnya lebih dekat. Tapi saat kelas 3 SD kami dipisah dan Shiroyumi pindah kerumah aslinya. Kamipun menjadikan tempat ini menjadi tempat pertemuan kami karena memang letaknya strategis dan tidak diketahui oleh siapa – siapa." Jelas Akashi sedangkan Nijimura hanya ber oh ria saja.

"karena kami selalu berdua tanpa ada pengawasan orang tua, kami selalu menjadi objek penculikkan anak." Sambng Akashi, Nijimura hanya diam dan mendengarkan seksama.

"dulu, Shiroyumi hampir diculik karena menyelamatkanku yang lengah. Tapi karena bantuan orang – orang disini, usaha penculikkan itu gagal dan semenjak itu, untuk membalas perbuatan baik mereka. Kami sering membantu mereka dan juga spertinya Shiroyumi menjadi lebih sering kesini dibanding diriku." Jelas Akashi, Nijimura agak sedikit shock mendengar hal 'Shiroyumi hampir diculik.'. lalu ia bertanya lagi.

"lalu, Ibunya Shiroyumi, apa dia juga pedagang sini ya?" tanya Nijimura sambil membenarkan jasnya yang ia taruh dipundaknya.

"tidak." Jawab Akashi singkat. Nijimura mengerutkan alis heran.

"kau nanti akan tahu sendiri." Sambung Akashi yang masih menatap Shiroyumi sedang bernostlagia dengan pedagang – pedagang disana. Shiroyumi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati 2 adam yang setia masih menunggunya.

"maaf lama menunggu! Ayo!" ucap Shiroyumi lalu memimpin jalannya. Iapun masih setia diikuti 2 adam dibelakangnya. Nijimura semakin penasaran dan ingin tahu segera. Iapun langusng bertanya pada Shiroyumi..

"Shiro, ibumu itu seperti apa?" tanya Nijimura. Akashi melirik Nijimura tajam tapi tak mempengaruhi nijimura yang masih terlihat santai. Shiroyumi membungkuk melihat tanah, iapun tersenyum dan emnatap kedepan.

"ibuku adalah orang yang paling hebat yang pernah kutemui selama ini. dia sangat baik dan sangat berharga untukku." Jawab Shiroyumi sambil menoleh kearah Nijimura dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan. Nijimura memiliki firasat tidak enak setelah melihat senyuman milik Shiroyumi yang ia tujukan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampailah mereka kesebuah bukit yang dipenuhi bunga tulip kuning yang dipisahkan oleh aliran sungai kecil yang jernih yang terhias bunga teratai.

"aku akan keasan dulu ya! Kalian tunggu sini apa ingin ikut?" tanya Shiroyumi dengan semangat.

"kami akan tunggu disini." Jawab Akashi.

"baik! ini! makan ya permen kapasnya!" ucap Shiroyumi sambil memberikan 2 permen kapas yang sedari tadi ia bawa lalu meninggalkan Akashi dan dengan Nijimura yang terpesona dengan pemandangan yang tersuguh didepannya, awan sore yang berwarna orange, rerumputan masih berwarna hijau segar, air sungai kecil yang jernih, bunga teratai, pohon maple yang besar ditengah – tengah ladang bunga tulip kuning dan sebuah batu nisan. Tunggu! Batu nisan? Nijimura membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Akashi..itu.." ucap Nijimura terbata - bata

"saat umur 4 tahun. Ibu Shiroyumi meninggal karena penyakit yang sudah lama bersarang ditubuhnya. Saat kematian bibi, Tsuyuki shock berat sampai ia menangispun ia tak bisa, tapi beberapa bulan kemudian ia menjadi kembali normal seperti biasa setelah menanam bunga tulip kuning ini. Bibi sangat menyukai bunga tulip kuning, Karena paman dan Tsuyuki sangat mencintai bibi, paman membeli tanah ini dan membuat sebuah ladang bunga kuning yang indah dan menakjubkan seperti ini. dan lebih hebatnya, ia membuatnya hanya bersama Tsuyuki." Jelas Akashi panjang lebar, kini Nijimura merasa bersalah karena menanyakan masalah ibunya. karena tahu apa yang dirasakan Nijimura, ia menyodorkan permen kapas yang dititipkan kepadanya.

"daripada kau memasang wajah merasa bersalah, lebih baik kau memasang wajahmu yang biasa saja. Karena Tsuyuki sangat tak suka jika kau melihatnya dengan cara seperti itu." jelas Akashi sambil mulai mengunyah permen kapas, melihat kata – katanya tidak didengar Nijimura, Akashi membuka mulut lagi.

"aku juga pernah mengalami seperti Nijimura – senpai, tapi apa kau tahu apa yang dia katakan? Dia bilang _'aku dan ayahku membuat ladang bunga tulip kuning ini agar semua orang tersenyum dan merasa takjub dengan kami, termasuk ibuku. Apa kau tahu? Ini juga adalah sebuah bukti jika kami bisa hidup bahagia tanpa ada orang yang sangat kami sayangi. kami selalu percaya, walau raga memang tak tada, tapi rohnya akan tetap mengawasi dan menjaga kami.' _Begitu, setelah ia mengatakan itu, aku disuruh tersenyum."Jelas Akashi kembali. Nijimura langsung menatap kelangit dan Semenjak itu, Nijimura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi Shiroyumi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Mind to Reviews..?


	7. Chapter 7

You and I

Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadoshi Kuroko no basuke

Chara : AkashixOCxNijimura

Genre : Romance Teen

Chapter 7 : Its Time, Is Holiday! (part I)

Mereka semua terdiam, mungkin lebih tepatnya aktifitas makan mereka terhenti.

"Liburan Ke pantai?" tanya mereka semua serempak. Shiroyumi mengangguk mantap, Akashi yang disampingnya mulai membuka mulut.

"Ke Pantai? Untuk Liburan Musim Panas?" tanya Akashi, Shiroyumi menangguk lagi.

"benar! Daripada menikmati liburan sendiri – sendiri. Lebih Asik jika bersama teman, benar bukan?" Jelas Shiroyumi. Momoi langsung semuringah.

"ah benar juga! sudah lama aku tak ke pantai! Aku ikut Yu – Chan!"" Jelas Momoi dengan semangat, Shiroyumi tersenyum bahagia.

"lalu kalian?" tanya Shiroyumi sambil memandang pelangi yang kurang satu warna ini.

"Baiklah! Aku juga ikut!" jelas Aomine sambil memukul – mukul langit dengan (sangat) bersemangat dan muka yang memerah.

"huh! Aomine – kun Mesum." Jelas Momoi sambil mengacak Pinggang, muncul perempatan dikening Aomine.

"apa maksudmu, Satsuki!?"

"walau kau menyembunyikannya, tapi aku niat busukmu Aomine – kun." Ucap Momoi sambil membuang muka. Aomine tambah kesal.

"apa kau bilang Satsuki!?"

"sepertinya itu bukan ide buruk. Aku ikut." Ucap Kuroko dengan datar, Momoi yang disamping Kuroko langsung memeluk Kuroko tanpa memperpedulikan _Mood _Aomine. Midorima menghela Nafas.

"baiklah. Aku juga ikut. Oha – asa bilang lusa depan tempat keberuntunganku di pantai." Jelas Midorima sambil membenarkan Kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak mengalami masalah.

"aku juga~." ucap Murasakibara sekaligus mengunyah nasinya. Shiroyumipun tersenyum bahagia. Iapun menatap Akashi yang berada disampingnya, menunggu jawaban Akashi. Akashipun membuka mulut.

"baiklah. Aku juga ikut." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi hanya mengeryitkan alis.

"yang benar Akashi – kun?" tanya Shiroyumi memastikan.

"memangnya aku tak boleh ikut?" ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum pada Shiroyumi, hanya Shiroyumi seorang. Shiroyumi menggeleng kuat.

"bu..bukan! bukan begitu! Les mu nanti bagaimana?" tanya Shiroyumi khawatir. Akashi menepuk pelan puncak kepala Shiroyumi.

"tenang saja. Aku akan meminta izin." Ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut, Shiroyumi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Mereka yang menonton adegan "Akashi tersenyum" itu hanya membatu dan jawdrop kecuali Kuroko. Kuroko mengangkat tangan.

"namun kita akan ke pantai mana? Lalu menginap dimana? Berapa hari kita menginap? Atau kita tidak menginap? Kita butuh dana berapa?" tanya Kuroko yang sepanjang kereta itu. Shiroyumi memagut dagunya.

"hmm, dimana ya? aku juga bingung." jelas Shiroyumi. Akashi menelan makanannya lalu membuka mulut.

"ke Hokaido. Menginap di Villa milik keluargaku selama seminggu, kalian hanya tinggal membawa baju dan membawa uang saku untuk membeli oleh – oleh disana." Jelas Akashi sambil memandang teman – temannya yang duduk di depannya tanpa tersenyum. Shiroyumi mengeryitkan alis.

"memangnya boleh? Bukannya itu property perusahaan?" tanya Shiroyumi.

"tidak apa - apa. Asalkan kau tak membuat masalah." Jelas Akashi, mereka semua tersenyum lebar.

"baiklah! Sudah diputuskan kita akan ke hokkaido!"

"aku tak sabar!"

"yosh!" Akashi membereskan piringnya dan mulai beranjak dari meja.

"waktu istirahat hampir selesai. Ayo Tsuyuki kuantar kau ke kelas." Tawar Akashi, shiroyumi hanya mengeleng pelan.

"tidak usah! Aku tak mau.."

"ayo. Aku tak menerima penolakan." Ucap Akashi sambil menarik pergelangan Shiroyumi kuat. Shiroyumi terkejut dengan perlakuan Akashi yang berbeda. Shiroyumipun hanya pasrah dan mengikuti Akashi.

"semuanya, aku duluan ya." ucap Shiroyumi sambil melambaikan tangan kepada teman – temannya yang masih membatu. Kenapa Akashi begitu OOC dan pilih kasih sekali?

"Apa Akashi – kun dan Shiroyumi – san berpacaran? Nampaknya hari ini agak berbeda." ucap Kuroko yang memecahkan keheningan mereka. Mereka semuapun langsung menatap tak percaya pada Kuroko.

"heh!?"

"namun tak masalah bukan. Akashi dan Shiroyumi sangat cocok." Jelas Midorima sambil merapikan piringnya. Murasakibarapun menyusul dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ki-chin memang cocok dengan Aka-chin." Jelas Murasakibara. Momoipun memagut dagunya.

"hm, kalau mereka jadian sih. Aku sama sekali tak terkejut. Hubungan yang dulunya hanya berstatus 'teman masa kecil' kini menjadi 'kekasih'. Itu sangat romantis." Jelas Momoi sambil bersemu.

"Kalau begitu, Aomine – kun dan Momoi – san juga akan seperti itu ya?" tanya Kuroko tanpa dosa. Kedua mahluk yang berbeda kulit dan kelamin itu menatap Kuroko kaget.

"huwaaa! Aku tak mau jadi kekasih dari orang bodoh ini! tetsu – kun jangan bilang begitu dong!" ucap Momoi sambil memeluk Kuroko lagi.

"apa maksudmu Tetsu!? Dan juga Satsuki kau bilang apa tadi!?" saat 3 orang itu ribut dengan masalah mereka. Midorima hanya diam dan merasakan sesuatu bahaya akan terjadi.

"_entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat buruk."_

Kini 2 pasangan adam dan hawa yang sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah ini menjadi tontonan murid – murid. Kenapa?

"Akashi – kun. Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?" ucap Shiroyumi takut – takut. Akashi hanya diam dan menggenggam erat tangan Shiroyumi. sedari tadi Akashi sama sekali tak melepaskan genggaman tangan Shiroyumi, membuat pemandangan itu menjadi salah paham kepada semua murid.

"Memangnya kenapa Tsuyuki? Kau tak suka?" tanya Akashi sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"kita dilihat oleh murid – murid, pasti nanti akan salah paham." Jelas Shiroyumi bisik – bisik. Akashi diam, lalu menarik tangan Shiroyumi kembali. Hening, itulah yang dirasakan Shiroyumi. biasanya, saat berada disisi Akashi itu membuat Shiroyumi merasa nyaman dan menyenangkan. Namun kali ini atmosfernya berbeda, menegangkan dan menakutkan, tidak ada kehangatan seperti biasanya.

"Tsuyuki, kau dengar aku?" Shiroyumi tergejolak kaget, terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"i..iya?" tanya Shiroyumi memastikan. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Tsuyuki?" Akashi menatap Shiroyumi khawatir. Shiroyumi gelagapan.

"tidak ada kok." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum terpaksakan. Akashi hanya diam dan...

Cup! Shiroyumi merasakan benda halus menyentuh pipinya lembut, matanya terbelalak kaget tak percaya dengan yang ia rasakan, Akashi mengecup pelan pipi Shiroyumi. perempuan – perempuan yang berada dikoridor menatap tak percaya pemandangan tersebut, termasuk Shiroyumi yang langsung bersemu dan shock. Akashi hanya tersenyum dan mulai menarik Shiroyumi yang masih diam dan shock, memaksa Shiroyumi berjalan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas Shiroyumi. tanpa ada percakapan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, mereka pun sampai ke tujuan dengan keheningan.

"kalau begitu aku ke kelas ya Tsuyuki." Ucap Akashi sambil mengusap pelan Shiroyumi lalu meninggalkan Shiroyumi yang masih diam. Shiroyumi ke tempat duduknya dan memegang pipinya.

"_ini aneh. Kenapa Akashi – kun jadi...berani seperti itu?"_ Shiroyumi menoleh kearah jendela menatap langit diatas mereka.

"_entah mengapa. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_2 hari kemudian.._

Kini mereka bertujuh sudah sampai di hokkaido dengan menaiki pesawat Pribadi Akashi. Dengan sorak gembira disambut oleh Aomine dan Momoi, buktinya saat mereka sampai, karena jarak bandara dan daerah pantai sangat dekat, Aomine dan Momoi langsung berlari kearah pantai.

"yey! Kita sampai!" ucap Momoi dan Aomine serempak. Mata Aomine langsung menjelajah kemana – mana, mencari wanita beroppai besar dan bingo! Ia menemukannya.

"ah~Surga dunia!" ucap Aomine dengan muka mesumnya. Pletak! Sebuah hantaman kayu berhasil mendarat di kepala Aomine.

"Itte! Apa yang - ..Satsuki! apa yang kau lakukan hah!?"

"kau baru datang sudah mesum!"

"apa kau bilang!?"

"Aomine, Momoi. Bisakah kalian tenang?" ucap Akashi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Momoi dan Aomine langsung diam dan mengangguk namun hal itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan mereka. Akashi menoleh kearah Shiroyumi, Shiroyumi memandang laut didepannya dengan tatapan fokus kearah lautan. Akashi mendekati Shiroyumi yang sepertinya tidak disadari oleh Shiroyumi.

"Indah bukan? Shiroyumi.." tanya Akashi sambil menatap laut juga.

"iya." Ucap Shiroyumi dengan senyum menghiasnya. Akashi membelakkan matanya, pemandangannya sangat Indah. Surai Hitam Shiroyumi yang terikat terhembus angin pelan, dengan baju dress santai berwarna kuning pudar yang terhempas angin menambahkan kesan musim panas. Akashi hanya tersenyum dan menatap kembali laut menjarah luas di depannya.

"ya ampun. Apa kalian tak pernah ke pantai?" ucap Midorima sambil memegang dahinya. Aomine dan Momoi sangat bersemangat dan pencilaan, tidak seperti Murasakibara yang sedari tadi hanya memakan snack yang berada ditangannya.

"lebih baik kita menaruh barang – barang dulu. Baru kita bermain." Jelas Kuroko.

"ayo!" ucap Aomine dan Momoi serempak. Ckit! Sebuah mobil llimousin hitam berhenti di depan mereka, lalu laki – laki tua dan sepertimya bersama anak buahnya keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"permisi." Aomine dan Momoi berjengit kaget. Ada 2 laki – laki dan salah satunya laki – laki tua dengan umur 60 tahun menggunakan baju butler dan memberi salam hormat.

"Selamat datang. Tuan Muda." Ucap si kakek tersebut. Akashi menolehkan kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"sudah lama tidak berjumpa, Toshirou – san." Balas Akashi. Butler itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Akashi. Siapa dia?" tanya Aomine. Akashi dan Shiroyumi berjalan mendekati butler tersebut.

"teman – teman, orang ini bernama Toshirou Mei. Dia adalah butler sekaligus penjaga villa keluarga Akashi." jelas Shiroyumi. Midorima mengeryitkan alis, termasuk butler tersebut.

"kenapa anda tau saya?" tanya Toshirou. Shiroyumi tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan 2 jarinya berbentuk viss kearah butler tersebut.

"Mei Ojii – san! Ini Aku! Shiroyumi Tsuyuki – chan dessu!" ucap girang Shiroyumi. Hening, Toshirou memasang pose berpikir berusaha mikir dan Ting! Toshiro langsung menepuk tangannya.

"ah! Tsuyuki – chan! Kau sudah besar ya?" ucap girang Toshirou, Shiroyumi langsung berhamburan memeluk paman angkatnya ini. sedangkan yang lainnya hanya sweat drop berjamaah kecuali Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, Tuan – tuan dan Nyonya muda. Silahkan masuk. Barang – barang anda semua akan kami urus." Ucap Toshirou sambil membukakan pintu Limousin yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Seingatku aku tak memesan Limousin, Toshirou." Ucap Akashi. Toshirou sang butler hanya tersenyum ramah.

"ini pesan dari Tuan Besar Akashi, Tuan Muda Akashi." Jawab Toshirou lembut.

"Tuan Besar Akashi maksudnya ayahnya Akashi – kun ya, Yu – chan?" tanya Momoi, Shiroyumi mengangguk dengan senyumnya. Akashi menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke Limousin yang disediakan, yang lainpun mengekori Akashi dan masuk kedalam Limousin kecuali Shiroyumi yang masih diluar. Barang – barang bawaan Mereka disimpan oleh sang butler dibagasi limousin.

"Tsuyuki – chan, kau tidak masuk?" tanya Toshirou yang berada disamping Shiroyumi, Shiroumi menggeleng pelan.

"aku ingin berada di depan bersama Ojii-san. Bolehkan? Sekalian mengobrol!" tawar Shiroyumi, Toshirou mengelus pelan puncak kepala Shiroyumi.

"tak apa. Asalkan tanya dulu kepada Tuan Muda Akashi." Jelas Toshirou. Shiroyumipun meminta izin kepada Akashi yang sepertinya tidak setuju namun Shiroyumi memaksanya hingga akhirnya diperbolehkan.

30 menit berlalu, dengan menikmati pemandangan dan waktunya masing – masing. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah Villa yang megah milik keluarga Akashi, dengan desain menawan dan diatas laut itu, membuat yang lain terperangah takjub.

"sugoi!" Momoi sangat bersemangat, membuat Aomine yang tadi bersemangat lalu mulai ngantuk saat diperjalanan itu, menjadi kesal.

"Hooaammm~ Satsuki, kau norak sekali." Ucap Aomine sambil mengusap matanya, Momoi yang tak terima dengan pernyataan Aomine langsung mengembungkan pipi.

"Aomine – kun! Apa maksudmu hah!? Kau tadi juga sangat berisik!" omel Momoi.

"berisik ah." Aomine hanya cuek.

"Baiklah. Akan kusebutkan No. Villa yang akan kita tempati. No. 101, aku. No.102, Momoi dan Shiroyumi. No. 107, Aomine dan Kuroko. No. 105, Midorima dan Murasakibara. Jelas?" Jelas Akashi. Semuanyapun mengangguk.

"baik!" jawab mereka serempak dan mulai masuk villa masing – masing. Dengan bantuan para butler dari villa tersebut, mereka mengangkut barang – barang bawaan mereka.

Momoi menatap sekeliling villa yang ia tempati. Kasur Queen size yang mewah dan menambahkan kesan hawaii, Mini Kitchen, kamar mandi, teras dan lantai yang sebagian kaca untuk memperlihatkan keindahan bawah laut yang berada dibawah mereka.

"Huwaaa! Ini hebat sekali! Jika aku sudah dewasa nanti dan memilih tempat untuk berbulan madu, aku kesini saja ah!" ucap Momoi sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur queen size tersebut, Shiroyumi yang sedari tadi membereskan bajunya hanya tersenyum dan langsung duduk disisi kasur Momoi.

"maksudnya bersama Kuroko – san?" sambung Shiroyumi. Momoi langsung memerah dan bangkit duduk disamping Shiroyumi.

"a..apaan sih Yu – chan!" ucap Momoi tersipu. Shiroyumi mengeryitkan alis.

"loh? Kau tak mau sama Kuroko – san?"

"heh!?"

"jangan – jangan, kamu diam – diam menyukai Aomine – san ya?"

"HAH!? Aku malah Ogah dengan mahluk Dim nan Mesum itu!" tolak Momoi dengan niat. Lain tempat...

"HATCHII! Aduh.." ucap Aomine sambil menggaruk hidungnya.

"Aomine – kun. Apa kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Kuroko, teman sevillanya.

"sepertinya, ada yang sedang membicarakan aku." Ucap Aomine, Kuroko hanya diam. Baiklah, kembali ketempat Momoi dan Shiroyumi.

"kalau begitu kenapa?" tanya Shiroyumi.

"karena, sepertinya..entah mengapa, aku takkan bersama Tetsu – kun." Jelas Momoi. Hening, Shiroyumi membulatkan matanya..

"Heh!? I – chan dijodohin ya?"

"bukan itu maksudku!" tolak Momoi keras. Momoi mengeratkan tangannya.

"karena, sepertinya Tetsu – kun takkan mengerti perasaanku." Jelas Momoi sambil menatap kebawah. Menatap Ikan – ikan tropis yang berhalulalang dipandangannya. Shiroyumipun tersneyum...

"menurutku tak begitu. Asalkan kau takkan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Kuroko – san, walaupun kau nanti akan berpisah untuk sementara." Jelas Shiroyumi, Momoi hanya membulatkan matanya sambil menatap Shiroyumi yang berjalan keluar menuju teras. Shiroyumi menatap langit..

"jika suatu saat nanti, kita diharuskan untuk berpisah dalam waktu yang lama...jika kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama, pasti kita akan bertemu lagi." Momoi yang melihat pemandangan itu, merasa aneh dan menakutkan. Merasa, Shiroyumi mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi dimasa depan. Merasa Shiroyumi dan teman – temannya akan menghilang disuatu waktu..

"Yu – chan..." Tok!Tok!Tok! suara ketukan pintu menghancurkan pikiran mereka masing – masing.

"Oi! Satsuki, Shiroyumi! kau tak pergi ke pantai? Yang lain sudah kepantai loh!" ucap Aomine diluar. Shiroyumi hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan mulai bersiap – siap mengambil bikini manisnya.

"iya! Iya! Tunggu bentar!" teriak Momoi. Momoipun menghampiri Shiroyumi yang sedang melihat baju renangnya yang manis dan berwarna putih. Drrtt! Drrtt! Handphone Shiroyumi bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan untuknya. Iapun membukanya dengan senang hati dan entah mengapa, raut wajah Shiroyumi yang senang kini menjadi pundung setelah mengisi pesan tersebut. Momoi yang melihat itu menjadi heran dengan tingkah laku temannya ini.

"ada apa? wah! Kawaii. Itu sangat pantas jika dipakai oleh Yu – chan!" ucap Momoi sambil menatap baju renang milik Shiroyumi, namun Shiroyumi hanya Sweatdrop.

"sayangnya, tak bisa kupakai." Lirih Shiroyumi, Momoi hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"kenapa?" tanya Momoi heran. Shiroyumi menyodorkan ponselnya, memandangkan sebuah pesan dari seseorang. Momoipun membaca Pesannya.

" 'Tsuyuki. Kau jangan keluar menggunakan bikini. Mengerti? Pakai baju.' _from _Akashi – kun." Momoi hanya sweatdrop membaca pesan tersebut dan mengelus punggung Shiroyumi seolah berkata 'sabar – sabar'.

"Terimakasih ya, Yu – chan!" ucap Momoi sambil tersenyum, Shiroyumi hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"kalau begitu. Aku takkan menyerah!" ucap Momoi semangat. Shiroyumi tersenyum bahagia, bahagia melihat temannya ini menjadi bersemangat kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Zrasshh! Ombak musim panas terdengar ditelinga, dengan Suara burung camar yang menghiasi suara – suara tersebut. Mereka semua sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka masing – masing, Akashi bersantai dibawah payung di temani Ice Lemon, Kuroko membuat istana pasir dengan bermodel item lucky Midorima yang berbentuk pinguin, sedangkan Midorima membaca buku disamping Akashi, Murasakibara pergi membeli jajanan sampingan, Aomine? Sudah tentu kalian mengetahui dia kemana dan sedang melakukan apa.

"Semuanya!" teriak Momoi sambil berteriak dan berlari menuju kearah temanya berkumpul. Banyak laki – laki memandang Momoi bahkan ada yang mimisan, dengan bikini hijau berenda dan rambut yang digulung menambah kesan imut pada Momoi.

"Momoi. Tsuyuki dimana?" tanya Akashi sambil menyeruput Ice Lemonnya. Momoi menunjuk kebelakang. Terlihatlah Shiroyumi menggunakan hotpans jeans dan kemeja transparant, yang menampilkan bikini renda jaring yan manis. Rambut ravennya dijepit dengan jepitan bunga yang indah dan menawan. Semua orang disana bersemu melihat penampilan manis Shiroyumi, termasuk teman – temannya. Shiroyumi menatap Akashi, Akashipun membalas tatapan Shiroyumi dan mengambil langkah menuju Shiroyumi sambil membawa handuk.

"seperti ini bolehkan Akashi – kun?" tanya Shiroyumi malu – malu karena selalu ditatap oleh Akashi. Akashi diam, membuat tegang diantara mereka berdua, Shiroyumi menatap kebawah tak berani menatap Akashi.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Akashi, Shiroyumi mengangkat kepalanya.

"kau sangat manis. Tapi aku tak ingin orang lain melihatnya." Ucap Akashi sambil menyelimuti Shiroyumi dengan Handuk yang ia bawa. Shiroyumi hanya bersemu saat dipuji Akashi, sedangkan Akashi menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mengecup pipinya saat melihat wajah Shiroyumi yang sangat lucu dan mengemaskan. Akashi mengandeng tangan Shiroyumi mengajak Shiroyumi untuk berada disampingnya. Sedangkan dilain tempat...

"Hihihihi...tak sia – sia aku kesini." Ucap Aomine sambil tersenyum bahagia. Banyak kaum hawa yang terpesona dengan Aomine. Tentu saja, walaupun masih kecil, tubuhnya sudah atletis, kulitnya yang berwarna coklat menambah eksotis dan wajah yang nggak jelek – jelek amat, mampu menarik perhatian kaum hawa dan berusaha menggoda Aomine. Namun hal itu percuma, jika hawa tersebut tak mempunyai Oppai large, usahanyapun sia – sia. Aomine yang sedari tadi dipandang oleh kaum hawa, hanya cuek dan tetap dengan kerjaannya. Dengan mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya kepantai, akhirnya iapun melihat wanita yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya namun dadanya lumayan untuk seumurannya, berpakaian renang dengan model tali dihias garis – garis yang mirip dengan kulit Harimau. Aominepun menghampirinya dengan senyum yang terpampang diwajahnya.

"permisi!" wanita itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Bolehkah ak-..heh!? kau kan..." Aomine terbelalak kaget termasuk dengan wanita yang disapanya itu. wanita itu mengubah posisinya menatap Aomine.

"Taneshima – senpai!?"

"ah! Ahomine!"

"apa kau bilang!?" Taneshima membuat tanda viss ditangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"hehe! Bercanda! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Aomine menjadi kesal.

"harusnya itu pertanyaanku!" teriak Aomine. Duk! Sebuah bola basket sukses menghantam kepala Aomine dari belakang.

"itte! Siapa ya - ...!"

"kau harus berkata sopan kepada kakak kelas, Aomine." Aomine mendadak tegang, tak berani menoleh kebelakang. Jenis suara itu, ia sangat mengenalnya, sangat sangat mengenalnya. Dia adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Etto..." suasana di tempat ramen menjadi tegang dan hening, Bahkan pemilik sekaligus koki ramen ini juga merasakannya. Shiroyumi dan Taneshima yang duduk bersebelahan dengan teman masa kecil mereka hanya bersweatdrop melihat tingkah laku teman mereka ini. saling bertatap tajam, dan tak ada yang berbicara.

"si..silahkan dinikmati." Ucap sang koki ramen sambil menaruh empat pesanan yang mereka pesan. Melihat pemilik koki yang juga ikut merasa ketegangan itu, Shiroyumi menghela nafas dan mencoba mencairkan suasana. Iapun menatap Taneshima yang berada didepannya.

"ano..sedang apa para kakak kelas ada disini,Taneshima – senpai dan Nijimura – senpai?" tanya Shiroyumi ramah.

"o..oh! aku dan Semuanya hanya sedang berlibur. Kalian sendiri?" tanya Taneshima juga ikut berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"kami juga. karena rasanya, jika liburan sendiri – sendiri, sepertinya kurang seru. Makanya kami kesini." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil memakan Ramen yang tadi sudah disediakan, Taneshimapun juga ikut menikmati ramen, namun 2 orang yang berada disebelah mereka sama sekali tak menyentuh..PLAK! PLAK! Kepala 2 adam itu sukses berwarna merah setelah dipukul dengan penggaris kertas keramat milik sang manajer.

"kalian berdua! Jangan membuat kami tegang dong!" teriak Taneshima, Shiroyumi hanya tersenyum sambil sweatdrop.

"lalu Shiroyumi, kau menginap dimana?" tanya Taneshima yang sekarang tak memperdulikan 2 adam yang habis ia pukul.

"aku menginap di villa sana." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil menunjuk villa yang ia tempati.

"ah! Kau disana? Berarti kita bisa tidur bareng dong!" ucap Taneshima.

"hah?"

"aku dan yang lain juga menginap di villa itu! tempatku no.104, Nijimura dan Mizuki no.103, Jun dan Tadakuni No. 110! Kunjungi ya!" jelas Taneshima.

"Todoroki – senpai?" tanya Shiroyumi.

"ah! Todoroki – chan ikut tapi karena salah satu keluarganya ada disini, ia tak menginap di villa." Jawab Taneshima, Shiroyumi hanya ber – oh ria.

"semenjak aku tak menginap ditempatmu, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, Shiro. Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?" tanya Nijimura yang akhirnya membuka mulut. Taneshimapun lega akhirnya suasana bisa mencair, Akashi juga sudah mulai menikmati ramen tofunya.

"oh! Ayah baik – baik saja dan juga..." Jawab Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum kesal.

"ini baru memasuki seminggu setelah Nijimura – senpai dan Akashi – kun pergi dari rumahku. Apa maksudnya lama?" kesal Shiroyumi.

"tidak." Jawab singkat Nijimura.

"dasar pemalu." Ledek Taneshima. Nijimura menatap kesal.

"hah! Apa maksudmu?"

"lalu, kapan datang dan menginap berapa hari?" tanya Akashi yang sepertinya sudah selesai menghabiskan makanannya.

"kemarin kami baru sampai, dan rencananya kami akan menginap selama seminggu." Jawab Nijimura yang juga sudah menghabiskan makanannnya. Kedua hawa yang berada disamping mereka hanya takjub dengan kecepatan makan para adam. Shiroyumi dan Taneshimapun segera menghabiskan makanannya, agar 2 adam tidak menunggu mereka berdua terlalu lama.

"ah~ kenyang." Ucap Taneshima sambil mengelus perutnya. Shiroyumi hanya tersenyum melihat kakak kelasnya itu. Plok! Shiroyumi menepuk kedua tangannya.

"ah! Bagaimana jika kita tanding main Volly?" ucap Shiroyumi. mereka bertiga menatap Shiroyumi.

"tanding volly?"

"benar! 5 cowo + 1 cewe! Pas kan?"

"hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, sambil dikerubungi orang – orang yang ingin melihat mereka bermain volly dan malah menjadi pertandingan sungguhan. DiTim kelas 1 terdapat Akashi sebagai Liberro, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kuroko dan Shiroyumi, lalu di Tim kelas 2 terdapat Nijimura sebagai Liberro, Tadakuni, Jun, Todoroki, Mizuki dan Taneshima.

"gimana nih? Dikelas 2 ada yang berkedudukan Ace di klub volly. Sedangkan kita, bisa apa?" Keluh Aomine.

"memangnya siapa Aomine – kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"hah? Kau tak tahu Tetsu? Taneshima – senpai itu juga masuk Klub Volly dan parahnya dia adalah si ace yang kusebutkan tadi." Jelas Aomine. Midorima yang mendengar penjelasan Aomine hanya menghela nafas. Sudah ia pastikan jika timnya akan kalah.

"Akashi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Akashi tersenyum.

"Midorima, tenang saja." Ucap Akashi sambil melangkahkan kakinya sambil menatap gadis yang ada didepannya.

"aku dan Tsuyuki. bisa menjadi senjata mematikan untuk kalian." Ucap Akashi.

"Kedua Tim berbaris!" ujar sang wasit, merekapun berbaris. Sang Liberro dari masing – masing tim saling berjabat tangan.

"kami takkan kalah." Ucap Akashi, Nijimurapun tersenyum.

"kamipun juga." mereka semua berada diposisi masing – masing. Saling menatap dan bersemangat.

"baiklah! Pertandingan melawan kelas 1 dan kelas 2...DI MULAI!" Priittttt! Semua penonton bersorak meriah. Serve pertama diberikan kepada kelas 2, Taneshima.

"akan kuperlihatkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya." Ucap Taneshima dengan mata yang dingin dan serius itu. Aomine yang berada sejajar dengannya bergidik ketakutan melihat senpainya begitu mengerikan. Tap! Taneshima melompat dengan lompatan andalannya.

"Tingginya! Jump serve yang menakjubkan!"

"masa bisa sih!?"

DUG! Taneshima memukul bolanya keras dan cepat. Aomine yang posisinya pas dengan bola tersebut menjadi bingung sendiri.

"laki – laki itu takkan bisa menangkisnya."

"ini sulit!"

DUG! Bola volli itu ditangkis ke Akashi oleh Shiroyumi. Akashi mendapatkan bola tersebut dan mulai mengoper kembali.

"Tsuyuki!"

"baik!" jelas Shiroyumi. Shiroyumi loncat dan mulai meng – Smash bola yang dioper oleh Akashi dengan sangat cepat dan ! Bola itu sukses mencetak nilai angka untuk kelas 1.

"Wah hebat! 2 orang itu menangkisnya."

"hebat!"

"keren!" Shiroyumi menatap Taneshima.

"kau tak seharusnya meremehkan aku, Taneshima – senpai." Ucap Shiroyumi sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah. Aku akan mulai serius kali ini." jawab Taneshima sambil tersenyum.

"kemarilah...Dewi Fortune Teikou!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Author Side (0v0)

Yahooo! Dah lama nggak ketemu! Maaf ya Matsu baru ngupload karena Matsu banyak (banget) tugas ngetik! Laporan, surat, tabel, jurnal! Huwaa, ampe Matsu nggak tidur semalam juga nggak da penyemangat (headset) yang selalu menemani Matsu setiap nulis FF, jadi idenya mentok dan menyimpit. Dan juga, akhir – akhir ini, cerita matsu agak ngak nyambung ya? (efek headset rusak.) (-_-")"...maaf ya kalo FF matsu jelek. (/,\) Matsu harap, para reader – san memaafkan kesalahan Matsu. (TT,TT)

Jadi..

Mind to reviews?


End file.
